Human Emotions are a Pain
by The Califorina girl
Summary: PG13 because of mild cusing and brif nudeity. Medabee and Crosserdog get hit by a beem that changes them into,read to find out. It's now a Slash fic .CH18 up .
1. Part One: Changes

Human Emotions are a Pain!  
  
Part one: A beetle and dog type down for the count  
  
Author: The California girl with no life!  
  
Disclaimer: Medabots does not belong to me, but I wish it did. Only the Cloaked figure belongs to me!  
  
Author note: Ikki and the others are 15 in the story. That means it's been around 5 years since the show started. Rintaro now lives in the city. He moved there a month after the whole big medabot thing.  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue, kids were happy it was a Friday and school would be over in three weeks. Ikki and Metabee were fighting once again against Koji and Sumilidon. This week it was all of the Mr. Referees week off, so none of this week's robattles will count in the standings. Every one was watching, Samantha and her Peppercat, Spyke with his Crosserdog, Sloan and his medabot Totalizer, Erika with Brass, Karin with her Nuetranurse, and Rintaro and his Kantaorth.  
  
As Metabee was launching his missile launcher at Sumilidon, flash of pink lighting almost hit Ikki."…. What the hell?!? What was that?" exclaimed Koji after another almost hit him. Then cackles of evil sounding laughter rung through the park.  
  
There was silence when he stopped. Then in a deep voice the dark, the cloaked figure said, " I'm here to destroy every single medabot in the world. And none of you can stop me," "Well, if you're here to destroy medabots, why are you attacking my star apprentice, Ikki, and my Koji!?!" said a very pissed of Samantha. Both Ikki and Koji almost look more frazzled by that remark than by the pink lighting.  
  
"I was making an example of them, my loud mouth medafighter!" the cloaked man; we now see that he has a mask on that looked like a black ski mask with a light blue tear under the left eye. "All of those that associate with these monsters must know the pain I went through, because of a medabot!"  
  
"Medabots don't hurt people unless the medafighter commands them to, and in my experience as a journalist, I've never heard of a medabot ever hurting a human!" shouted Erika.  
  
"Hey no one interferes one of my robattles or hurts my pal!" that strange comment form Metabee made Ikki smile. Ikki's face went stern and shouted in his medawatch, "Ok Metabee, let's show that creep what anyone gets when they try to hurt or destroy medabots or medafighters!" "I'm with you Ikki, let's get meda BUSY!" said Metabee in his usual fashion, with one arm pointed up and the other hand on his waste.  
  
While this touching moment was occurring, Rintaro, Koji, Spyke, and the others were getting ready for battle. Well all except for Erika who was still arguing with the cloaked stranger. The cloaked stranger got angry with Erika and shot at her; Metabee got in front of her and got hit. No serious damage occurred, and he started to attack.  
  
Erika had her camera out and was taking photographs. Every single one of their medabots was fighting, only Metabee and Crosserdog got hit with a new weapon that shot out purple lighting. Surprisingly the man held his own and was some what winning. Then Metabee used his medafocre and knocked him out cold.  
  
Karin used her cell phone to call 911. Then Metabee and Crosserdog both had a function ceases in the same fashion. Both had weird green sparks coming from their bodies. After Karin saw this she called her uncle and said, " Uncle Aki, PLEASE COME QUICKLY! Metabee and Crosserdog are both very badly hurt and need your help!" Ikki and Spyke both sat on their knees next to their medabot. For once Samantha felt sorry for Spyke, and tried to reinsure him things would be all right.  
  
Dr. Aki come first to the scene thanks to his helicopter, "I think we need to bring them to my lab to help them better." Saying this after looking at the medabots with a sharp eye. Every one agreed to this and Ikki, Metabee, Spyke, and Crosserdog were all loaded in the helicopter. Koji and the rest stayed because there was no more room and the masked freak needed to be watched. Dr. Aki got in and said, "Karin, as soon as the police and the ambulance get here come to my lab."  
  
"Alright Uncle,"  
  
"That goes for everyone who was in the fight, I want to check over every medabot to see if they're ok, got it?" After Dr. Aki said that he got in and shut the door and left.  
  
Rintaro whispered, "Dude I hope Metabee and Crosserdog are going to be alright," every one's faces were solemn and no one spoke for a minute. "Of coarse they're going to be alright, Dr. Aki knows every thing about Medabots!" exclaimed Koji, who mostly said it to comfort Karin who looked like she was going to cry at any minute.  
  
A few minutes later, the police and ambulance arrived, when they were waiting Koji called one of his servants to pick them up. The servant was there as well and they all left to go to Dr. Aki's lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two: Who are they?  
  
Ikki and Spyke tried not to go emotional but none of them ever saw their medabot in such a condition. Sure Spyke lost most of his robattles, but he never saw Crosserdog so bad before. About ten minutes later they reached the lab, a large amount of people in white coats came and helped them get the two Medabots to a room.  
  
Afterwards Ikki and Spyke were escorted to a waiting room, both in their own sad worlds. Spyke spoke first, " Ikki, in your own opinion, do you think… any thing will, I mean, well," Ikki stopped Spyke, "Of coarse Crosserdog and Metabee will be ok, I mean it's probably a cross wire or some thing." Ikki's tone was unreadable, even to Spyke, who listened to Ikki for the past five years and became friends. "I hope you're right," whispered Spyke.  
  
It had been twenty minutes since Crosserdog and Metabee were put in the examining room. Spyke had fallen asleep on one of the leather coaches; Ikki was reading a magazine about, what else medabots. He wasn't really reading but he couldn't just fall asleep like Spyke did. Just then the door opened, and the rest of the gang entered. Spyke woke up from a troubled sleep looking depressed; he stood up.  
  
Then you see the size difference in all the fifteen year-olds. Spyke was the tallest at 5 foot 10½. Ikki was 5 foot 3, Erika was 5 foot one, and Karin was 5 foot 2 ½ an inch, Samantha was 5 foot 2 7/8 inches, Koji was 5 foot 4, and Sloan was 5 foot 3½. Rintaro was the shortest at 4 foot 11¼.  
  
Rintaro broke the silence, "Dudes, your medabots are doing better," "That's great! Umm how do you know?" asked Spyke. "Because Dr. Aki told us to tell you," said Koji. "I got some footage if you want to see," Erika said in a manner that she thought would cheer them up. Both medafighters looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads. Erika handed the tape to Sloan, and he puts it in the VCR in the room.  
  
The tape started out with both medabots in the weird state they were in; then Dr. Aki does some stuff with some equipment then, a purple flash blinds every one. Then we see the medabots looking normal but still off line. Erika questions Dr. Aki "What was that flash sir? Was that supposed to have happened? Are they ok?" Then Dr. Aki says you're not supposed to be here, and says " I don't know what happened but both medabots are stable," he paused, " We all must take a break, the guards will be here and the cameras are on so me and my assistants can have a break. As I say, some one tired and hungry can not work very well, if at all." The recording stops and both medafighters are relived.  
  
Then Ikki thought of some thing, " Metabee and Crosserdog are all alone, what if they go on line! Metabee will go ballistic I know it!" The idea sank in and they got the picture, they all went to the white room where the medabots were. Ikki got there first, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. "Karin, Erika, Samantha stop!" Ikki practically yelled, all of them stopped.  
  
"Why do you want use to stop?" asked a concerned Karin. "Yeah, why just us, and why not the rest of you bozos!" screamed Samantha. While this was going on Rintaro looked in and saw why, "Dude there's two naked guys in there!" Sure enough there was two naked boys in there, around the age of fifteen both of them unconscious on the same table as the medabots. The one next to Metabee had shoulder length blonde hair that was the same shade of blonde as Metabee's body. His hair was in spike clomps going down and one clump was covering his left eye. His face was the same shape as Ikki's and his skin was wasn't the same shade as Ikki's but it was close just a little lighter, and he was around Ikki's height. The other next to Crosserdog was around 5 foot 6 inches tall with dark blue/black hair that spiked in the way Spyke's hair was. His face had the same face outline as Henry with the same eye shape as a normal person, with fair skin that was the same shade as Spyke's.  
  
Erika heard this comment from Rentaro and took her camera. Then the two boys and medabots woke up. Both the blonde and Metabee said the same thing at the same time " Where I'm I?" to every one's surprise the blond sounded just like Metabee. Then Crosserdog and the Spyke look alike looked at the blond and said at the same time " Who are you? Where are your clothes?" Crosserdog and the other boy had the same voice. The blonde said "Whaaaat?" and looked down to see himself, "Ahh what happened to me?!?" the blonde's eyes were the same shade of green as Metabee's. We now see that the taller boy has dark blue eyes.  
  
The blue eyed boy looked over at Rintaro and said, "Hello Rintaro, where is Spyke? The last thing I remember was being hit with a bolt of purple lighting and went off line." " Me too man, Ah that one totally fried my circuits." Replied the blonde and Metabee. Rintaro was speechless. Spyke heard most of the conversation and looked in the door Rentaro was next to and he paled. The blue eyed boy looked at Spyke and said "Good to see you well boss." Spyke fainted and Metabee, the blonde, Crosserdog and the Spyke look alike sweatdroped. Now we hear footsteps of many adults coming toward the room.  
  
"So it wasn't a prank, the video was right," said a shock, but not to shocked Dr. Aki. "What do you mean Uncle?" asked Karin. "I mean, oh never mind let me show you the tape," Dr. Aki paused, "Guard get these boys some clothes!" A guard left in a hurry. None of the girls saw the boys yet so Dr. Aki kept it that way until they got them some clothes. A minute later the same guard came back with two guard uniforms that would fit the boys.  
  
Spyke awoke with Crosserdog in front of his face, Spyke started to hug his medabot. The boys started to put on the clothes when Ikki saw the tattoo on the blondes back, it was designed the same as Metabee's medal and in the same place as a medabots would be. Ikki also saw on the other boy's back Crosserdog's medal designed on his back in the same spot. Both medabots notice too and stared dumfounded.  
  
Then Dr. Aki put the tape in the VCR and pressed the play button. It started out with the medabots lying on the table when a flash of green came from the two bots. When the flash was gone we see the two boys on the table the way Rentaro found them. The video had that fuzzing up thing to not show the private areas.  
  
Every one was quite, then Sloan said "Well that explains why they sound alike, they're the same." Every one looked at Sloan in question except for Dr. Aki and the other adults. "Sloan care to explain to the rest of us in the dark," said the blue eyed boy.  
  
"Well let's see, what's your name?"  
  
"Crosserdog."  
  
"And you Blondie?"  
  
"Metabee," answered a confused boy, who started to get angry because he didn't like to be referred to as 'Blondie'.  
  
"There you have it, some how these guy's came from Metabee and Crosserdog and also have their memory too," stated Sloan. "That's very good Sloan, that's what we think too," said Dr. Aki.  
  
"But how" Koji was cut off by Dr. Aki, " We don't know Koji, we just don't,"  
  
Part three: Human Names  
  
After the theory on how there came to be a human Metabee and a human Crosserdog settled in Karin says, " Where are they going to stay?" every one looked at her. "What do you mean Karin?" asked Human Metabee. "I think she means the chances Ikki's and Spyke's parents letting you guys stay at their homes, are a little slim. And we should think of where we'll put you two," answered Erika. "Oh" human Metabee and human Crosserdog didn't think of that. "Don't worry if you can't stay at their homes you can stay at my home," Dr. Aki added, " besides we have more important things to worry about, like teaching you two how to be human and giving you human names." "What's wrong with MY name?!?" shouted human Metabee. "Nothing it's just for two main reasons, one your names are medabot names and two it would get tiring to say human Metabee or human Crosserdog," Dr. Aki claimed. Metabee calmed down a little and was rolling up the sleeves, which were too big for him.  
  
"It's a good thing that school's almost over so we can um, show you two the 'ropes' of being human," stated Ikki. "Speaking of school I think we should have you two in a placement test to see if you're ready for school, and Metabee and Crosserdog should take it too, to see if going human affected their IQ.," said Dr. Aki. Metabee, human Metabee, Crosserdog and human Crosserdog agreed and went to another room.  
  
They were each seated to a computer and started the test. The others waited in another room as not to disturb them. The test was multiple choice and a test for high school juniors. Ten minutes later they were done with the test, two minutes passed and the computer finished correcting the tests. "How do you think you did on the test human Metabee?" Erika asked with a microphone in her hand. "Off the record," Metabee said while putting his hand on hers, to lower the microphone from his face, "not bad,"  
  
"We have the test scores," said Dr. Aki, every one looked at him waiting for an answer. "Metabee got an 85%, Human Metabee got an 90%, Crosserdog got a 90% and human Crosserdog got a 93% one the test." Both Metabees scores shocked every one. It didn't seem to them that he was that book smart, sure fighting or street smart but never book smart. Then Metabee said "What did you think I did sitting in the tree out side your guy's class room window all day?"  
  
Then Rintaro's stomach growled, then he looks at his watch and says "Dude it's 7:15, my mom is going to kill me! Can I get a ride from some one or call my mom?" "Sure Rintaro, you can use my cell phone." Karin offered, he thanks her and turns on the phone. On the phone Rintaro says "Mom I'm having dinner at Dr. Aki's and will be back later, bye." He hands the phone back to Karin and said " I got the answering machine."  
  
Meanwhile every one else was down Erika's trout right then, "You can't put this in the news paper!" Shouted Spyke and Ikki. "The public has a right to know!" was Erika's entire defense. Human Metabee said calmly, "Well if that's the case," then he said the rest in a shout, and taking the camera away from her, " THEN KISS YOUR CAMERA GOOD BYE!!!" Just about when he was going to throw it into a wall, human Crosserdog grubbed his arm, "Stop it!!!" he yelled tightening the grip he had on human Metabee's arm. Human Metabee gave him a death glare and gave Erika her camera back. 'Whoa I stood up to Metabee, am I going nuts, or is this part of the whole human thing?' thought human Crosserdog.  
  
Dr. Aki came in with a menu and the hungry teens began to order. Most of teens ordered pizza or hamburgers. Human Crosserdog and human Metabee had no idea what to order until human Metabee came across a picture of a watermelon and next to it a T-bone stake. So human Metabee and human Crosserdog ordered watermelon, fruit and T-bone stakes.  
  
During that waiting period for food the gang was trying to come up with names for our new humans. "How about…Peter?" Ikki offered. "NO!" both boys yelled. Karin was looking through a name book and found a perfect name for human Crosserdog, " How about Cyan!" Karin said. Every one looked at her as if she were insane, the whole point of this was not to put suspicion in the name. Then Karin said "According to the book the name is very common in some countries, and before Crosserdog was Crosserdog he was Cyandog." "I like that name, thank you Miss Karin," human Crosserdog said, "from now on I'm Cyan." "Now all we have to do is find one for human Metabee," said Metabee; " this is not going to be easy."  
  
"Hey how about Kurt, that's a totally cool name!" Rintaro suggested  
  
"Nah," human Metabee sighed.  
  
"How about Tomas!" said Koji.  
  
"No way am I going to have that NAME!"  
  
"How about…Dan?" asked Samantha.  
  
"No," human Metabee said in a flat tone.  
  
"What about…Chris?" suggested Karin.  
  
"No thank you," human Metabee said as politely as he could at that point.  
  
"Zack?" said Sloan.  
  
"Not on your life."  
  
"John?" asked Spyke.  
  
"No sounds to farm like to me."  
  
"Erik?" said Erika.  
  
"No. No offence or any thing but it sounds too much like your name."  
  
"Yosaku?" suggested Spyke.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT! NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"What about Shobei?" asked Crosserdog.  
  
"No way in HELL!!!"  
  
In a timid voice Spyke said, "How about Maxwell?" At this point he was trembling.  
  
"……..I like it. Maxwell, but call me Max." every one was thankful that picking a name for human Metabee or 'Max' was over. None of their hearing could go on much longer with that volume.  
  
Dinner came and it was a site to see how Max and Cyan ate. Cyan had no table manners; in fact he ate like a starved dog. With food going in his hair, on his forehead and on his noes, it was a surprise to know he actually got any in his mouth. Max almost choked on his food a couple of times. Karin and Koji worked on Cyan's table manners while Ikki and the rest tried to teach Max how to chew and swallow. Their human counter parts stunned both Metabee and Crosserdog and they left the room. By this time the rest of the medabots were there to talk to. They left saying that they would explain to the other medabots about Max and Cyan.  
  
Max had enjoyed his meal; his favorite was the watermelon; Cyan also enjoyed his meal, but his favorite part was the T-bone stake. Then it was announced that desert would be served shortly by one of the cooks. Sloan never thought he would be dreading desert, but now he was, the thought of either Max or Cyan eat made him queasy. It was now 8:21pm and every one agreed to spend the night at Dr. Aki's place for the night for two reasons. One it was Friday so their parents couldn't argue much about it, and two it was a good idea to keep an eye on Max and Cyan.  
  
"Hey Ikki, do you think I could stay in that one room your parents turned into a guess room?" asked Max. "I think so, I mean you know my parents, and they don't need the money," said Ikki. "I know, I just wanted to be sure. Hey if I live with you, do you think your parents will let me join a martial art class?" Ikki looked at Max with a questioning look. Max explains, "I mean since I'm human I can't robattle like I used to, and I would not like to be a medafighter. Only because I love to go head to head with my opponent as you noticed. And martial arts sounds cool." Ikki never thought of that, Max couldn't robattle like he used to, ' Man that would be weird if Max had a medabot' thought Ikki. "Um I guess they wouldn't mind," Ikki said.  
  
Cyan overheard the conversation and said, "Can I join too? I mean I too would get bored if I didn't fight." "Why not? You do need lessons on how to fight. Man you suck at it!" Max said in a cocky way. "I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
As this went on, Metabee and the other medabots came in to see how things were going. They come in on very bored teens in the room waiting for dessert and the two boys arguing. "What are they arguing about?" asked Peppercat. Ikki explained about the their plains to join a martial arts class and the argument. Just then the ice cream came and Max and Cyan stopped arguing and returned to the dinner table. There were many different kinds of ice cream; there was chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, cookie dough, chocolate mint, rocky road, and coffee. The two boys sampled all the ice cream. Max liked the cookie dough, vanilla, coffee, strawberry, and chocolate. Cyan liked the vanilla, chocolate mint, rocky road, coffee, and cookie dough. "Don't eat too much or you might get a stomach ache," warned Karin. It was already 8:40pm when the two boys finished their bowls and now was time for some other human lessons to begin.  
  
While the gang ate Dr. Aki called all the parents and said that they would be spending the weekend with him and to pack up some clothes and things for them. Dr. Aki also explained to Ikki's and Spyke's parents about Max and Cyan and their parents agreed to house them. Ikki's mom always treated Metabee like a kid so she wasn't phased at all and always wanted another kid. And Spyke's parents didn't want to hurt their son in any way so what else could they do?  
  
Part four: Bathroom Break!  
  
The gang was getting their stuff together to go to Dr. Aki's home. Their clothes and other things were being sent to the house but the teens had to get their backpacks and medabots gathered up. Dr. Aki had a plan for tomorrow, first breakfast, then a couple of quick lessons on being human and going shopping for some clothes and other things for Max and Cyan. They loaded the helicopter and got in. The girls sat on one side and the boys sat on the other, Dr. Aki was flying and the medabots were seated practically on their medafighters laps.  
  
On the way there most of the kids fell asleep except for Max and Cyan. The medabots took advantage of this. "So how's it like being human?" asked Brass. "Well it's kinda hard to explain, I mean one minute metal the next flesh. In a nutshell pretty weird," answered Max. After a few minutes of questioning the two boys Cyan fell asleep. Around they reached Dr. Aki's house.  
  
When they got there Max had a little fun waking them up by yelling at the top of his lungs, "WAKE UP!!!!" Needless to say they got up and Ikki was about to put a death hold on Max's throat when Karin said, "Don't, I'm sure that we sleep pretty soundly and didn't wake the first time he tried and he just went for a more effective means of waking us up." None of them believed that by no one argues with Karin.  
  
They got in the house, or a small mansion, and decided to figure out who goes where. "Well Karin, Erika and Samantha can share Karin's side of the house and you boys can stay at the other. You can decide if you want to share rooms or not but as for me I'm going to bed. It's already 9:55 and I need some sleep," yawned Dr. Aki who looked like he would fall asleep on his feet at any moment. The girls left right then because they needed some quite for awhile. The boys, on the other hand, needed to decide who shares rooms, and with whom, but at the moment they weren't getting anywhere. After debating it for five minutes it was decided that Max, Ikki, Spyke and Cyan would stay in one room, and Koji, Rintaro and Sloan in another. Metabee and the rest of the medabots owned by the boys went up stairs first. The medabots then went in the rooms and went offline for the night.  
  
Max and Cyan on the other hand were starting to get tired. "I can't keep my eyes opened much longer," Cyan yawned. Just then Max eyes bugged out (sorry no pun intended, you know Metabee is a beetle type medabot.) and he was doing the potty dance. Every one knew what the dance meant and Koji said, "You know were the bathroom is so go!" "It's not knowing where the can is, it's how to go that's the prob!" screamed Max. "Ikki go with him and show him!" said Koji. "Why me?!?" Ikki almost yelled. "Because you use to be his medafighter and you can run faster than the rest of us," replied Koji coolly. "Oh, all right!" exclaimed Ikki and he took Max's hand and went running to the bathroom. Cyan looked over at the rest of the gang and asked, "Will you guy's explain to me now so I don't have to go through that?" the boys blushed and quickly regained their cool and explained in soft tones so none of the girls on the other side could hear.  
  
Meanwhile back to Max and Ikki, Ikki had a hard time explaining to Max and had to show him himself, he didn't have to go but he showed how to point and hold. "Max never tell that I had to show you that to anyone," he said while zipping up his pants, "I mean, it's not exactly normal." "No offence but I sort of want to forget that little demo," Max smirked zipping up the guards uniform pants. "Hn," was all Ikki's response.  
  
Ikki and Max got in the bedroom and Cyan was all ready asleep in one over sized T-shirt that belongs to Spyke. The shirt was white and had the sleeves go to his elbows and passed the knees. The site was really cute he was curled up in a ball on the sheets. Earlier Spyke said for him to sleep in the covers but Cyan said it was too hot to sleep in them. "Here's your bag Ikki," Spyke said from behind them; he was in a black pair of pajamas. Both Ikki and Max tensed up then relaxed when they recognized who it was. Ikki turn and said, "Thanks," and started to dig in the bag. He found what he was looking for, one of his white tang top things boys wear and boxers and one over sized T-shirts that should go pass Max's knees.  
  
Max's puts on the T-shirt and goes into one of the beds. Ikki goes into the one next to him and goes out like a light. In the morning they go down stairs and have breakfast and talk about a shopping trip for the two boys. Max only agreed to this as long as on the way they sign up for a martial class on the way.  
  
AN, it will get more jammed packed in the next few chapters, I promise. 


	2. Part Two: The Mall, Girls, and Henry?

What the?  
  
Author note: the crazy girls from the school and the old man are my creations. I don't know Henry's last name so I made one up. If any one would like to correct me, be my guest. Sensei is the Japanese word for teacher mostly used for Martial teachers, I think.  
  
Before they left for the mall every one agreed on if anyone asked who Max or Cyan were. They would say that Cyan was Spyke's cousin and Max was Ikki's new foster brother. The medabots stayed at Aki's because it would be weird to have that many medabots together.  
  
Max and Cyan and the rest of the gang went to the biggest mall anyone, well besides Koji and Karin, have ever seen. Max had on one of Ikki's outfits and it was, a white pair of shoes Ikki never wears anymore, black pants, and a sleeveless white top. His hair clomped in the same way as yesterday with one clump in front of his left eye, but now it was fuller because he washed his hair.  
  
"Max you should cut your hair, I mean it is a bit long," Erika was cut short by Max. "Well Koji's hair is an inch longer than mine and you don't say any thing to him!" Erika put her hands on her hips. Giving him a death glare. She wore a pair of dark blue overall shorts and a turquoise shirt.  
  
"Clam down you two! You're making a scene," Ikki said. Ikki was wearing that red shirt he always wore only it didn't have that neck thing, he also wore a pair of dark blue jeans. "Ikki is right, hush up, or you'll draw attention," added Cyan. Max and every one else, besides Karin, sweatdroped at Cyan when he said 'hush up.' "Dude, Cyan, no one says 'hush up' besides old people and over polite medabots," says Rintaro. "Oh, sorry," blushed Cyan.  
  
The rest of the gang's clothes were almost the same as when they were kids. Sloan's was the exact same thing as his childhood outfit. Samantha's outfit was the same except her hair was in a braid, but her bangs stayed. She wasn't flat chested any more, she had small one's but you know they were there. Both the other girls were the same in that area. Spyke's hair was the same as before but he wore a black muscle shirt, he wasn't buff, but he wasn't thin, but you could tell he worked out. In fact every boy in that group except Sloan was the same in that area. Koji's clothes changed. Now he wore a white long sleeved shirt under a black T-shirt with a pair of jeans. Karin still has that pink shirt but now her skirt is shorter; Rintaro's outfit is the same as when he was a kid. Last but not least is Cyan; his outfit is one of Spyke's long blue sleeved shirts and kaki pants.  
  
Shopping was easy and went to plan, both Max and Cyan each had more than 15 pairs of clothes and all paid for by Dr. Aki's create card. Then 12 girls from both of their schools came by, "Hey Koji!!!" they swooned " who are your two new friends? Tell us their single, even though we still love you!!!" Cyan blushed at the comment and he saw these girls before when he was Crosserdog, so he knew whom they knew. Koji stuttered at first but regained his cool. "Um, these guy's, um the taller one is Cyan, Spyke's cousin, and the other is Max, Ikki's foster brother."  
  
Max didn't pay attention to the girls because he saw what he was really looking for. There just a few yards ahead, was the sign up station for the most renowned martial arts school in the city. But Max stayed because Ikki said it would be rude to go in front of girls who were interested in you. Well after 5 minutes of mindless dribble the girls left. "Man another minute of that and I would have fallen asleep!" growled Max.  
  
Then Max ran up, to the sign up station, there we see an old man there. The rest of the of were left in the dust, none of them thought Max could run so fast. Cyan went after him and caught up pretty easily. As Max ran he thought, 'Cool, Cyan and I kept our old speeds. Hey I think I'm faster now then when I was a medabot, hey mental note, challenge me, I mean Metabee to a race. ' It took a while for the rest to catch up, like five minutes.  
  
When they all reached the sign up station, Max was exited about something. "Oh man I can't believe it's you! You're the guy on TV! Ashikaga!!!!" "Max what are you talking about? Who is he?" asked Cyan. Then Rintaro jumps in, "Dude! He's the best martial artist in Japan! I heard this old man taught Space Meadafighter X how to use the Shadow Sword!" Ikki looks over at Max, "Hey since when do you watch the martial art channel?"  
  
"Really? Man I got to get the scoop on this, would you mind an interview Mr. Ashikaga?" Erika asks as she pulls out her digital camera. The old man had gray red hair that went to his butt that was held together by a ponytail. He wore a white fighting outfit; he was about 4 feet tall, there was something very familiar about him. Just then a familiar voice rang out, "Grandpa, I need your help teaching these students!!!!" Ashikaga answers in a deep clam voice you would expect form a martial artist, "Coming Henry, wait here I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
After the old man left Ikki asked, "Um was that the Henry we know calling Ashikaga his Grandfather????" Every one looked as surprised as Ikki. After a few minutes Ashikaga came back with Henry, yep it was the Henry they knew. He was wearing the same white loose-fitting fighting outfit with a black T-shirt underneath as like Ashikaga. "um, Hey I heard from Grandpa that you were here, so who are these two?" Henry said while pointing to Max and Cyan. "I'm Max Ikki's foster brother, and he's Cyan, um, Spyke's cousin," replied Max in he's usual cocky-self. Henry stared at Max for a second and asked, "Has any one told you, you sound a lot like Metabee?" "Uh…no," Max slowly replied. For once Erika's reporter instincts saved Max from a sticky situation, "Henry is Ashikaga really your grandfather?"  
  
Just then Ashikaga spoke, "Most people call me Sensei young lady. And Henry is my grandson." Cyan stumbled for his words, "um Sensei, Max and I came here to uh...sign up f-f-for your t-t-training, I-I-I-f you don't mind sir." "Not at all that's how I make a living, teaching. But you and your friend need to take a test to see if you're ready for such training," Sensei said in a tone that sent chills down most people's backs. "What type of tests?" asked Samantha. "One to test all the skills of these two young men," replied Sensei. 


	3. Part Three: The Test begins

We meet new fighters  
  
Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID.  
  
Author note Marchshio Shigeoki and Kishi Shigeoki are my creation, do not use them without permission. Marchshio is pronounced Mar-qu-she-o. Also in the show Henry looks 16.  
  
Rintaro spoke in a way that made him sound like a five year old, "Dude I heard of these tests, to get in they have to at least land a direct hit on one of his top students!!!!!" "Well that doesn't sound hard," said Spyke. "Spyke have you forgotten that Sensei is the most talented fighter in Japan? And he has the most talented students as well?" asked Koji. "Uuuuuh…no, it's just you know, Max and Cyan can kick butt!" Spyke said to try to make himself look like he knew what Koji said. Well the gang was ushered in the martial art school. Max and Cyan were showed to the back stage to wait their turn. The rest were seated in one of the many rows for the audience.  
  
Erika was filming it the entire arena, the students, and of coarse Max and Cyan. Surprisingly there was a huge crowd there already and they were cheering for Marchshio and Kishi. Erika goes up to one of the cheering fans and asks, "Hello my name is Erika, I'm a reporter for the freshmen section of the news paper. Can you answer a few questions like who are Marchshio and Kishi? And why is everyone here?" The teen she asked looked around 17 years old, he has pail blue hair and green eyes. He replies to her with, "And you call yourself a reporter? Marchshio and Kishi are only the coolest fighting duo in Japan! And they came here for training. Hey if you're not here for them then why are you here?" "WELL MY TWO BEST FRIENDS CAME HERE FOR TRAINING TOO. And they're going to be the best!" Erika growled mostly to him so only he could hear. The teen looked genially scared of her so she left to get more info. Meanwhile Ikki and the rest were in their seats waiting for the test to begin.  
  
Max and Cyan meet the two the crowd was cheering for back stage. Marchshio was around 6 foot and 3 inches tall. He had long hair that went to his knees it was tied in a ponytail, the knot for it was around the neck area. The hair was a pencil gray, and also his eyes were the some shade of gray. Another thing about his eyes was that he had a scare going across his left eye and went through his eyebrow and a little higher. On his face he wore a clam face, his expression spoke that he seen many things and wouldn't be surprised easily. Kishi was 5 foot 6 inches and she had the same coloration as Marchshio. She also had her hair tied in the same area and it went down to her knees. Her expression spoke that she was full of energy and she was ready to fight.  
  
Both were wearing Chinese clothing and silk purple belts. Marchshio had a Chinese dark blue vest, black shoes, blue shirt with dark blue cuffs, and blue pants their colors. Kishi had the same the shirt, black boots, baggy blue pants, and a dress looking thing that you'd wear like a vest, only it comes down to the top of the boots.  
  
Just then Kishi spoke in a beautiful tone that could only be compared to an angle, "Hi, my name is Kishi, over there," she pointed to Marchshio behind her, "is my brother Marchshio. Who are you?" "Oh… my name is Max and he's Cyan," Max blushed, who could blame him? Kishi is one of the most beautiful girls he'd meet before.  
  
"Hey WHO's my first VICTOM?" a voice said from the shadows. All four fighters looked in the direction, there in the shadows was Henry. "Wait a minute, you're the person we have to beat?" asked Max in a cocky way. "Yes," Henry said in a calm way, with his arms crossed.  
  
Just then a voice that sounded like Mr. Referee spoke in a microphone, "Marchshio and Henry please come to the arena!!!!" "Well come then," said Henry in a calm voice. They left the back stage and went into the arena. Max, Cyan and Kishi went to the door to get a look. "In the blue it's Marchshio age 25, and in the white Henry age 21!" the man speaking was indeed Mr. Referee and he was wearing a ninja outfit. Both fighters took a fighting stance, "The rules are simple, if you fall out of the ring you're out! If you give up you're out! If you hit below the belt, or in the eyes you're out! Readyyy, fight!"  
  
The next few seconds happened in a flash, first Henry hits Marchshio in the stomach. Then he punches him in the head and then he kicks him out of the ring. Marchshio hits the wall then slides to the ground. Mr. Referee holds the mic to his lips and yells, "And the winner is Henry!" Henry waves at the crowd and bows.  
  
In the crowd Koji and the rest look in awe, "Man either that guy sucked or Henry's really good," said Samantha. "No Marchshio is a really good fighter, he and his sister are champions for more than 22 different terminates," Erika said in an all-knowing fashion. She had to get a lot of interviews for that info. "Wow…. hey if he lost then what are the changes of either Max or Cyan getting training?" asked Ikki. "Not very good I'd say," replied Koji. "Oh quit doubting them they'll do just fine!" said Karin puffing out her cheeks. "Yeah they'll do fine, like a preschooler doing fine against an adult!" Rintaro said in a matter in witch you now he wasn't kidding. "That bad," Spyke softly said. "Hey remember who they are, they'll be ok," Sloan said.  
  
Back to Kishi, "Brother!" she yelled she got out to where he lay, and scooped him up. Her brother spoke softly, "Kishi, don't worry about me go and try to get in the training school I'll try harder next time," Just then he was being helped up by two medical aids. She nodded and went to the round arena. "In the blue Kishi, age 19, against Henry! Shall I repeat the rules?" both fighters shook their heads in no. "Readyyy fight!" Kishi made the first move, she struck at Henry but he easily dodged it and she struck and missed 5 times. Henry caught her arms and threw her out of the arena. She landed outside the ring, "The winner is Henry!"  
  
Ikki and the rest looked at each other, none of them thought that it would be so hard to get in this school. Just then Cyan walked out on the stage. "In the Kaki pants it's Cyan at age….." "15 sir," Cyan said in a way that you knew he wanted to win. "15, against Henry, Readyyy fight!" 


	4. Cyan against Henry!

Cyan against Henry!!  
  
Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID.  
  
Author note Marchshio Shigeoki and Kishi Shigeoki are my creation, do not use them without permission. Marchshio is pronounced Mar-qu-she-o. Also in the show Henry looks 16 so if you add 5 you get 21 got it?  
  
Cyan waited for Henry to strike first, they locked eyes, daring each other to make a move. Then Henry disappeared and reappeared behind Cyan. Cyan had barely any time to duck, and he then he jumped up in the air trying to get an advantage. But Henry somehow saw that coming and grabbed him and pinned him down (AN: I forgot to say in the last Chapter that if the person is pinned down or is down till the count of ten, they're out.) Cyan struggled to get free, "One, Two, Three, Four…" 'Oh man I can't get out now, I promised myself to win, because I know Max will win and I don't want to be left behind,' thought Cyan. "Five," then suddenly Cyan somehow got out of Henry's grip at Mr. Referee's count of 8.  
  
The crowd was cheering like wild people, Spyke was cheering the hardest out of them all. Erika was filming every part of all the fights but this will probably be the high light. "A Young Challenger does better than the Champions." "Cyan, look for a weak spot!" Ikki yelled. "You can do it Cyan!" yells Karin.  
  
Meanwhile back to Max, 'Man I hope Cyan gets doesn't get hurt too badly, because it'll be my fault, because I suggested it in the first place! Hey he's not doing to bad, I mean for him at least,' thinks Max. Kishi and Marchshio come back to the back stage. Besides some bruises there's nothing serious. The battle seems to go on and on, it has been going for three minutes. That's long compared to the one-minute battles earlier.  
  
Cyan strikes and misses, again and again. Henry keeps on dodging. Then Cyan does what few have done, he hits Henry in the face!!!! "Cyan wins the right to receive training under Ashikaga!!!!" announced Mr. Referee. Henry stills wears the shocked face he had when he got punched. Cyan looks shocked too but he gets the biggest grin you've ever seen on his face. He starts to jump up and down and yelling at the top of his lungs, "I won I won," he looked like a runaway lunatic. Henry got his 'cool' back and walked over to Cyan, "Hey you were pretty good out there, I'm glad you made it in. it was getting boring around here!" Henry laughed out. Cyan looked at him and joined in.  
  
Erika had her camera in hand and stuck a mic in front of Cyan's face, "Cyan how do you feel about hitting Henry and getting into a Martial Art School where few are expected?" but he couldn't answer when the rest of the group joined in. "Dude that was fantastic!" Rintaro yelled. "Way to go," Koji coolly said. "I knew you could do it Cyan!" Spyke at this point was crying for joy. "That was cool," said Karin. "You did well Cyan, better than I expected Max to do," said Samantha. This went on for around five minutes, Max slipped in and congregated Cyan saying, "Dude you rocked," witch coming from him meant a lot.  
  
After all the cheering was done the group went back to their seats, along with Cyan. It is now Max's turn to fight Henry. "In the white tang top it's Max at age…"  
  
"15!" shouted Max, who looked like he was itching for a fight.  
  
"At age 15, against Henry! Readyyy, Fight!"  
  
Tune in next time for Human emotions are a Pain!  
  
Please tell me what you think, is it good is it bad? Tell me! 


	5. Part Five: Fights and New Foes

Part Five: Fights and New Foes  
  
Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID.  
  
Author note Marchshio Shigeoki and Kishi Shigeoki are my creation; do not use them without permission. Marchshio is pronounced Mar-qu-she-o. Also in the show Henry looks 16 so if you add 5 you get 21 got it? I don't know Henry's last name so I made one up. If any one would like to correct me, be my guest. Sensei is the Japanese word for teacher mostly used for Martial teachers, I think. Askikaga or Sensei as he likes people to call him is also my creation!  
  
Both Henry and Max went into there fighting stances. Henry's face still a little red from Cyan punch had the expression that would intimidate most fighters. Eyes narrowed a snicker that would make most people run, and that tint in his eyes that sent shivers down your back. Max was unfazed and if he was, he wasn't showing it.  
  
Erika was getting all this on her digital camera, she was waiting for this fight ever since she saw how well Henry fought Marchshio. Cyan was still catching his breath and thought to himself, 'Oh man I wonder if Metabee and Crosserdog will believe us with out Erika's tape? I know I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't do it.' Then we hear a roar come from Max; he was charging right at Henry in the way that Metabee would his opponent. He raised his hand and stroke for Henry's face. He missed and turned around and stroked again. 'Uh how did this kid know I was going to be behind him? Hey his fighting style is very familiar…Wait it's almost like Metabee's…but how?' he didn't have time to ponder about it when he dodged Max's hit and jumped up in the air.  
  
Max noticed that Henry's left foot more anchored than he needed it to be. 'Hey if I can just strike his foot, then he'll be on the ground. Perfect way to get a good hit,' thought Max. Then Max dropped down and spun on his right foot; extending his other foot. He knocked Henry down and Mr. Referee yelled to the crowed "Max is the winner, with a direct hit to Henry's foot!"  
  
There on the ground is a very confused Henry, "I got beaten TWICE in one DAY!" then he sees an extended hand in front of his face. "Hey man, need help?" Max was helping Henry up when Erika came up and stuck a mic in their faces. Just before she asks her first question Ikki cuts her off saying "Must you always interview everyone?" "Yes the public has the right to know!" they went on for a few more minutes, meanwhile Max and Henry where talking. "Hey how long have you been under Ashikaga's training?" asked a Curious Max. "Well…since I was 5 really, but I didn't train that much when I was robattling." Henry said in a matter-of-fact tone. Just then a loud crash was heard.  
  
Two dark cloaked figures stand where the crash was heard. Both had the yin- yang tattoo on their forehead. One was a tall man around 6foot 11inches, his hair was highlight-green that spiked in every direction. He well built, but not bulky, he wore all black. Long sleeves and pants. The other was a woman with long violet hair that went to shoulders. She was a short woman, around 4foot 5inches tall. She too wore all black. Both of these people had red sunglasses on that had the same look as the Rubber Robbo Gang.  
  
Erika barely had time to stop arguing with Ikki and take a picture when they disappeared. "That was weird, but no one got hurt right?" said Samantha who because of the noise had to chase down Spyke who can really run fast when scared. Every one looked around, no one seemed hurt, but then there was a roar that was heard that made everyone jump. "I think that was Marchshio!" said Cyan who now was more than worried.  
  
Every one ran to where the roar was came from. Marchshio did indeed make the roar and was beaten up pretty badly. His lip was bleeding, both eyes were blackened and it looked like a few ribs were bruised or cracked. "Dude what happened to you?!?" asked a very worried Rintaro. Marchshio said in a tone that told every one that he had been beaten spiritually, "Those two barbarians took my sister Kishi!" 


	6. Part Six: Rokusho

Part Six: Rokusho  
  
Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID. But I do own Tagenoshi.  
  
Author note: I don't know how Sumilidon acts because let's face it, he doesn't speak much when he's in the picture! So don't blame me if he's out of charter.  
  
At Dr. Aki's backyard the medabots were getting board. "Man how long does it take to get some clothes?" groaned Metabee. "I don't know, but you know there are girls shopping with them…" wisely Crosserdog stopped his sentence short when he saw all the fem-bots getting ready to shoot. "It's already 2:30 and they left at 9:00 in the morning and…" Brass kept going on and on till Peppercat grabbed her and charged up one of her electrical attacks. Peppercat yelled in a manner that sent chills down Brass's back, "SHUT the hell UP!!!!!!"  
  
In a small voice she said, "ok...I'll stop now…" (AN: at this time the crazy girls are bothering our favorite teens.) Metabee said what anyone who knew him would expect him to say, "Any one want to robattle? I mean I'm so broad right NOW!!!!!" "Um Metabee don't you think of any thing else besides fighting?" asked Sumilidon. Metabee was going to have a smart remark when they heard a thud of metal on grass. The medabots turned and saw Rokusho on the grass with familiar green sparks coming out from him. Besides him was the robot parrot Baton.  
  
The medabots quickly ended their conversation and got Rokusho and Baton in Dr. Aki's home. "Dr. Aki! Dr. AAKIIII! Come QUICK ROKUSHO and BATON NEED YOUR HELP!" Nuetranuse yelled to Dr. Aki. He came and took Rokusho in his arms and rushed to one of his nearest labs. Then Dr. Aki put Rokusho in one of his many labs and monitored him. "How long did it take for us to get our human counterparts?" asked Crosserdog. "Not long, I'd say around a half an hour," said Kantaorth.  
  
As if on cue, sparks flew and swirled around Rokusho. Then just like when it happened to Metabee and Crosserdog Rokusho split, now there was a human boy right next to him. He was around 5 foot 7, with soft lavender hair that was in a mushroom style hair cut that went to the mid part of his ears. The part for the hair was to his left side. (AN: lavender is a very soft purple that almost looks white. Hey have you noticed the theme to the hair color yet? Their hair color is a close match to their main body color in their medabot form.) His skin was a pal color like Karen's but not in a girly way. All and all he looked 15 and a half. His chest rose up and down in a normal human way. Nuetranurse went to get some of Dr. Aki's clothes for human Rokusho.  
  
A few minutes after she left, both Rokushos woke up. "Where I'm I?" asked Rokusho. The human Rokusho looked at Rokusho with wide eyes and said, "But how is this possible?" We now see that his eyes are brown. "HEY human Rokusho, I know this is weird for both of you but hey we're here for both of you!" both Rokushos looked at Metabee as if he were insane. Thankfully Nuetranurse came in and gave human Rokusho some black pants, boxers, socks, shoes, a white button up shirt and a white lab coat for him to wear. While he's dressing we see that on his back he also has a tattoo on his back exactly like his medabot self's medal.  
  
The next 20 minutes were used to explain the being human situation to Rokusho, and for Rokusho to say who shot him with the weird weapon. It was the same guy; it turned out that he attacked Rokusho about two hours before he attacked the teens. Dr. Aki mainly worked on repairing Baton. When Baton was fully repaired he said, "Rokusho, who is that boy next to you?" Every one sweatdropped and Metabee sighed, "Oh great we have to explain it all over again!" and so he did with Baton butting in every once in a while. (AN: at this time Marchushio's sister is kidnapped.)  
  
Human Rokusho was deep in thought. He heard from the other medabots that human Metabee and human Crosserdog chose new names for themselves so he was decided to do the same. He was thinking threw all the names he knew, 'hmmm let's see Mark, nah, Sam? No it doesn't suit me.'  
  
Then he was abruptly gotten out of his trance like state with, "Hello in there! Earth to human Rokusho!" of coarse it was Metabee the one who said that. "Yes what is it Metabee?" Just before Metabee could speak Brass spoke, "Well we were thinking up names for you, do you want to hear them?" "Why of course Brass," was his answer. Brass said, "Christopher?"  
  
"It just doesn't suit me," was Rokusho's reply.  
  
"Logan?" asked Totalizer.  
  
"Um… no thank you Totalizer," human Rokusho replied. 'He probably suggested that name because it sounds a lot like Sloan,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey how about Vega?" asked Metabee who seemed for some reason to be embarrassed. Human Rokusho thought about it, 'Professor Hushi, Baton and I used to look at the stars together. I remember my favorite one was the star Vega…' Then he said, "That's a fine name Metabee. Vega that'll be my new name."  
  
"Well that problem's solved, but what about where you're going to live Vega?" Crosserdog asked a very good question. Where was he going to stay? All the medabots knew that there were laws that were very strict about kids going to school in this city. Then Dr. Aki spoke up, "I offered this to the other boys before they knew where they were they were staying. Vega you can stay with me if you want to." Vega was touched by this offer very much. He looked over at Rokusho for a second and said, "Thank you Dr. Aki."  
  
Then there was a ringing noise coming from Dr. Aki's pocket. He dug threw his pockets and found his cell phone. "Hello, Dr. Aki speaking." "Uncle we're coming over with a new friend in need. His sister was kidnapped just a few minutes ago and we need some where to plan out a rescue," well hearing the urgency in Karen's voice Dr. Aki said it was all right for them to come over.  
  
Back to the gang they were waiting for Koji's limousine to come, "Marchshio did you know those guys?" asked Sloan. "No not personally, but I know who they work for," "Who?" asked Erika with camera in hand. "It was Tagenoshi." 


	7. Part Seven: Intorductions and Informatio...

Part Seven: Introductions and Information  
  
Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID. But I do own Tagenoshi. I do not have any money! So don't sue me please.  
  
Author note: NOW STARTS THE SLASH it's very slight though I think martial arts school is called a dojo, correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
After a moment of silence Samantha asked, "Who is Tagenoshi?" "Tagenoshi is one of the most ruthless criminal warlords in the entire world. And he kidnapped my sister because she has information he needs," Marchshio said in a voice that you knew he felt guilty about the entire thing. "What information do you mean Marchshio? And I never heard of this warlord of crime, and I'm a reporter for the freshmen's section of the newspaper," this comment was of course form the young reporter.  
  
"You have not heard of him because he does not want to be heard form," was all his reply. Well needless to say Erika was not happy by this answer, but before she could say a word Henry spoke. "I've heard of him, he's the guy who robbed the Smithsonian Museum, and got the Hope Diamond right?" Marchshio just nodded in response. (AN: for those of you who don't know the Hope Diamond is the largest blue diamond in the world. It is believed to be cursed, in that all the owners die an early death. Currently it is being held in the Smithsonian Museum.) The other teens looked at the two skilled fighters with question in their minds.  
  
Max then asks a good question, "Hey do you two know each other?" "Med-… Max what do you mean?" Ikki had to stop himself from saying Medabee. It was hard not to automatically say Medabee when answering that voice. Max was about to get defensive until Henry cuts in, "Ikki I known Marchshio and his sister Kishi since I could remember. Their family and mine have been friends for 200 years." Needless to say the teens were weirded out a little. "Then why in the test did you go so hard on them?" asked Cyan. Then from the shadows a voice rang out, "Because in the test you can not let you 'friendships' get in the way," the voice was Sensei.  
  
"Well that does make sense," said Koji who was now sitting down on a bench. "Ok I get the family ties and all, but why was Kishi kidnapped?" asked Spyke. "As I said she has information he needs." Now Spyke started to get a little pissed off. "That still doesn't answer my question! What info can be so important that it has to be taken like that!"  
  
"Hey calm down boss, he'll answer when he wants to. Besides I think he could do more damage to you than you could to him," Cyan finished. 'Cyan just called Spyke 'boss' if Henry or Marchshio find that weird and question us we'll have a lot of explaining to do,' thought Sloan.  
  
Thankfully none of the older fighters took notice and Marchshio started to speak again. "The information is about the Hope Diamond, and that is all I can tell you at this time," he said with his eyes closed and his voice low. A few minutes later the limousine finally came, breaking the silence. They all came in expect for Sensei, who said, "Oh, I have to file all the damage and to make sure the other students are ok." With that they left.  
  
'Hmmm this is really weird, both of these boys have familiar voices and they act like… nah its impossible, they cant be, Can they?' that and similar thoughts ran though Henry's head on the long drive to Dr. Aki's. When they arrived at Dr. Aki's they saw a boy none of them have seen before. He was just standing there like he was waiting for them. His brown eyes held so much emotion, like he knew them. Suddenly the medabots came to greet their medafighters. The boy just stood there with his arms crossed looking down.  
  
After all the fuss went down Medabee cleared his voice box and said, "Every one meet Vega!" Vega raised his head in response. "Who is he?" asked Spyke. "I just said Vega! What else do you need…" Medabee was cut off by Vega, "Its alright, I'll explain later, now we have more pressing matters at hand." The group went inside and found Dr. Aki sitting in at a table and drinking coffee. "Hello Henry, I heard from your grandfather that you'll inherit the Dojo." "Yeah who else?"  
  
In the back of the group the girls where looking at Vega, "He's so cute!" said Erika, "I wonder if he's single?" said Karen, "With looks like that I doubt it," said Samantha in a solemn tone. Vega was getting embarrassed to say the least and he was moving slowly behind Max. Max noticed this and was eyeing him, 'Man I recognize that voice but nah it couldn't be. Man he's cute though. Crap I'm feeling the same way toward him as I did to Rokusho when I was Metabee.' Then Max saw from the corner of the room was Rokusho. 'Oh shit,' he thought when the medabot came closer, 'Not only did I had THOSE feelings when I was medabot, but now when I'm human too. Dude this sucks!'  
  
While Max was mentally kicking himself, Henry introduces Marchshio to Dr. Aki and explained the situation. "Well Cyan, Max and Vega maybe you should explain your situation," the gang looked at Dr. Aki with horror and confusion. "Vega, why don't you go first?" "I will, I wasn't always human, I like once was a medabot." Henry and Marchshio looked at him if he walked out from the Lonnie bin. Then Vega and Rokusho spoke in unison, "At one time we were one, he and I," Rokusho nodded to Vega and Vega nodded in the same way to him.  
  
"I knew it! That voice, no one else has it! I was right!" Max said in a triumphant way. "And you must Medabee's human form, like how Vega is to Rokusho!" Henry said in his 'I thought so,' way. Max's eyes went wide when it registered in his head; 'Oh shit there goes my new 'normal life' just right out the window.' "And you must be Crosserdog's human form as well!" But before Henry could make the teens more nervous Marchshio stepped in, "But how is this possible?" Vega, Max and Cyan each told their stories, (AN: they sure can get off track can't they?) Now they were all seated in the chairs and NOW were on track of task of savin' Kishi. 


	8. Part Eight: Peoples Provs

Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID. But I do own Tagenoshi. I do not have any money! So don't sue me please.  
  
Author note: Thanks to all who reviewed my story so far! I really enjoyed them so keep them coming!  
  
NOW STARTS THE SLASH it's very slight though I think martial arts school is called a dojo, correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Max: Why did you make me gay?  
  
Me: Ummm… I love to make my most fav charters gay! (I pull out an eraser) but I could always make you like some one else… like…Ikki! (I say with an evil voice.)  
  
Max: Noooooooooooo!  
  
Me: and besides it's only a crush, and I have bigger plains for you than a crush.  
  
Max: Oh shit, you're not going to make this into a N17 soon are you? (He says at the same time he's getting scared and interested by the idea)  
  
ME: Maybe…but I'm not going to give it away.  
  
A Voice in my head I call Sara: Hey I don't think Vega has a 'thing' for Max…  
  
Me: Hey unfair advantage! You're in my head! You little bitch!  
  
Max: Heyyyy! Cat fight!  
  
WE both glare at him.  
  
Me: on with the show unless… you guys want to see me use an oversized mallet to hit Max in the head…  
  
Max: I'm running away now!  
  
Part Eight:  
  
Ikki's Prov  
  
Well I can't say it wasn't a shock that Vega was the human Rokusho, it's just that well… now I see Max staring at him. I just need to keep my attention on what Marchshio is saying, I mean I'll probably have to help anyway. "…For years now Tagenoshi has planed to take over the world. My sister and I have until now been one step ahead of him in preventing all his attempts. Now he knows that Kishi has information on how to use the Hope Diamond to quench his thirst for world domination. We came here to get help from Henry and maybe form his grandfather too."  
  
Then Spyke buts in and makes himself look stupid, "Ok, ok we get that, it's just that, how is that information going to help us at all?" "I was just giving the back round and motive to the kidnapping." As usual Erika gets in a conversation with digital camera in hand, "Marchshio do you have any idea where the kidnappers may have taken her?" "Yes in fact, but it's more than a weeks journey from here, unless we go in helicopter. Then it'll take around a half a day." I see the confused look on most of my friend's faces at how long it would take. Then I see Cyan look toward Max in a puppy-dog- confused look, with a dash of jealousy toward Vega. Maybe…nah, I've been reading too many fem-slash fan-fictions and I need to clear my head. (AN: Ikki is not a pervert, but he wanted to know how the same sex couples do it. That's how I found out about how slash couples did it.) Then Marchshio starts to talk in a 'wise old man' way; "There is a dense forest on witch we would have to go throw if we went on foot."  
  
(End of Ikki's Prov and on to Cyan's prov.)  
  
I look to Max and Vega, I'm jealous of him, not only that he's a greater fighter than me, but he has Max's attention too. I had my eyes on him since we met and HE just waltzes up and steels his attention. Ok he didn't steel his attention, since we met as medabots Metabee, or now Max never paid attention to me except when he helped my technique or things like that. Not that I blame him, I'm pathetic and also I'm male so I should go for females for that thing, right? I never liked girls in that way though. I listen to Marchshio this is pretty exiting.  
  
(Back to normal prov.)  
  
After Marchshio said that the fortress was at the top of the highest mountain, and after they few to the top they'd go out of Dr. Aki's helicopter. Then they'd have to clime in a 5-mile deep cave to get in the entrance of the hideout. He said that they'd have to pack according, so that they would be ready. Everyone including Karin would be going so Dr. Aki called the schools to say he'd be taking them on a 'field trip' for a week. Now the teens are packing for the mission.  
  
Max is now wearing a black T-shirt with a gray denim vest, with light blue denim pants. Cyan is wearing a black T-shirt over a long black sleeved shirt, with a pair of black pants. Vega's wardrobe was a dark blue pair of pants with a belt, and a long white sleeved shirt. Every one else wore the same thing they had earlier only every one including Max, Cyan, and Vega wore heavy coats and pants.  
  
Now they were off on the adventure that could change the world. Meanwhile back to Kishi…  
  
(Kishi's Prov)  
  
I'm in a dark room and also chained up…earlier I had been injected with some weird serum. I can barly keep my eyes open, brother please come soon, you too Henry. I feel sleepy…  
  
(normal Prov)  
  
Kishi falls asleep and we hear an evil laugh coming from outside the dark room. 


	9. Part Nine: Snow and Camping

Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID. But Tagenoshi, Marchshio Shigeoki and Kishi Shigeoki are my creation, do not use them without permission.  
  
Author note: I don't know how Sumilidon acts because let's face it, he doesn't speak much when he's in the picture! So don't blame me if he's out of charter.  
  
Part: Nine  
  
Me: Hey it's me the California Girl, I need help in that well…  
  
The voice in my head known as Sara: She can't decide if there should be just one Male slash couple or a threesome, or maybe to have two Male slash couples!  
  
Me: Yep! So send in your advice on this. And if you want the two slash couples thing than suggest the couple. I like to write original things if you haven't notice, so please be original.  
  
Rintaro walks in the room: Dudes what's up? Cyan has been scary ever since the last chapter.  
  
Sara, her eyes narrow: Call me 'dude' one more time and I'll…  
  
Rintaro runs away  
  
Me: if you do that again and I'll go to the psychologist!  
  
Sara: Mep!  
  
Me: On with the story!  
  
The teens, Henry, Marchshio, Metabee, and Dr. Aki, who was flying the helicopter, were now on their way to the fortress. The rest of the medabots were going to be transported when they got there. The seating arrangement went as the following, in the first row in the back was Sloan, then Samantha, Erika, Ikki, Metabee, Koji, and Karin. In the second row in the back were Henry, then Marchshio, Vega, Max, Cyan, Spyke, and Rintaro in the front.  
  
Even with the windows up and the heater was on it was freezing! Max had it the worst though, being a medabot for most of his existence, he didn't know how to handle the cold. "ACHOO!!! Sniffle" "Hey Max, um do you want an extra blanket or something?" asked a concerned Cyan. Max turns toward Cyan's direction and then Vega's asks, "How do you guys handle it? It's freezing and…Ah…Ah…ACHOO!"  
  
Then Rintaro joins in on the sneezing feast, "Ah…Ah…ACHOO!" Karin, being the kind and caring person, got up and opened a compartment witch had big warm jackets for everyone.  
  
Max was now handling the cold a lot better now and looked out the window. It was beautiful and breathe taking, snow was as far as the eye could see, the pine trees were big and a deep shade of green, and there was a beautiful sunset happening too. Cyan joined in and looked out the window, 'wow Max looks like a kid with all that clothing on…it makes him look like a ten year old.' It was true, Max looked a lot younger, and with his eyes looking at the sunset like a child in a toy store, you could get a good picture of how he would look like if he had a childhood.  
  
(Marchshio's Pov)  
  
It would be ten minutes till we reach a landing site, so I took this time to tell the others the plan of rescue. (AN: I know I said a half-day, but Marchshio didn't know how fast Dr. Aki's helicopter went. At this time they'd been flying for about three hours.) I reach into my jacket pocket and get the map out and smooth it out on the floor. Clearing my voice I start with, "We'll land here and we'll go to this camp site to spend the night. Then in the morning we'll go on this trail," I say as I point to the trail marked in red. "At this point you'll have to follow me exactly or else you'll fall in a trap. Once inside there will be no unnecessary talking." I pause for a minute; "You can back out now if you're not able to follow orders." Then Ikki stands up and says in a very determined way, "I've never backed away from a challenge, and we will save your sister!" I see all the teen's faces change from uncertainty into confident ones. I look over at my old friends face, his eyes are clear, as they always are before a battle. Kishi I will save you…soon you'll be safe.  
  
(Normal pov.)  
  
It is now night and the helicopter just landed, Dr. Aki would fly back once the mission was over. It was a circular clearing with huge pine trees surrounding it. All of them pitched up their tents and were now cooking dinner. Rintaro was sitting near the fire trying to keep warm. Karin and Marchshio were the only ones actually cooking. Well Marchshio wasn't really cooking, not if you count peeling the vegetables cooking. Metabee watched Max and Cyan spar. Max finding out that moving kept him warm didn't stop moving.  
  
Cyan jabbed (AN: A jab is a punch that doesn't hit any thing.) at Max may times but always miss by a split second. Max flipped, ducked, and turned so well that one could mistake it as steps of a graceful dancer. Only his intense glare told onlookers that he wasn't. Cyan had on the coolest smirk, which almost looked predatory. During the entire match Cyan didn't touch Max once.  
  
The others were now discussing the plan of rescue. "After we dodge the traps here," Henry pointed on the map before them, "we must get in the base here. This cave is a well kept secret that only my family knows about." Marchshio adds in, "We must be quit and not do anything foolish, or else the mission would be lost." Erika held up her microphone and questioned both fighters, "How can the Hope Diamond be used in world domination? And…"  
  
Dong…dong…dong… "Dinner's ready!" Karin said while she hit the cooking pot with a wooden spoon. Max and Cyan's faces lit up at that sentence. All of them tried their best to get there quickly as possible in the snow. Crunch…crunch…plop! Spyke was now in the snow just above his hips. "HELP! HELP! I CAN'T GET OUT!"  
  
"Oh for the love of…" Samantha said as she held out her hand to get Spyke out. Spyke tried to get out of the hole he made himself, but he just kept on slipping. "Spyke just clam down! Think!" she yelled. This wasn't a good idea because this scared the shit out of Spyke and he leaned back too far and pulled Samantha in the hole with him.  
  
"Honestly…" Koji sighed and went in one of the tents to get some rope that he brought. He tied one end to a tree and dropped the rope on Spyke's head. "Ouch!" while Spyke rubbed his head; Samantha climbed out. Spyke climbed out slowly. Koji untied the rope and went to put it back in his backpack, a minute or two later he rejoined the group.  
  
Every one got out their blankets so that they didn't have to sit in the snow. Karin passed out the bowls and spoons to all of them and she asked, "Can you please form a line, and no pushing, there's plenty for all." Ikki and Koji rushed up to the front of the line to taste her great cooking. She blinked and served Ikki then Koji, with equal amounts of hot steaming stew, with big chunks of beef, carrots and potatoes. Ikki and Koji both gave sappy thank you to Karin. The dinner went well, except when Ikki and Koji fought for Karin's love by serving more food for her, getting her a drink, etc all when exchanging death glares at each other.  
  
After every one was briefed on the plan they all retired to their tents. All the girls shared a tent, Henry and Marchshio shared another, Rintaro and Sloan shared, Ikki, Metabee, and Spyke shared a tent, Koji and Vega shared, and Max and Cyan shared. This was the best arrangement because, no one wanted Koji or Ikki to share a tent and the girls couldn't share with the boys. The tents were all a dark green and were big enough for three teens.  
  
In the tent belonging to Max and Cyan, Max was thinking not so good thoughts. Both of them couldn't sleep so they just laid in the sleeping bags and looked up at the 'sealing.' Cyan looked over at his companion and saw the look on his face and asked, "Max, are you ok?"  
  
"Oh um yeah,"  
  
"Max…I've seen that look before on a lot of people, and every time it means that some thing is bothering that person." Cyan saw that Max didn't want to talk about it but he knew that it be best if Max got it off his chest before tomorrow began. Cyan held back the urge to hold Max as a way to comfort him, as not to scare him off. He knew he'd probably have a better chance to get a flying pig as a pet, then to have him a more than a friend way. But he'd rather keep him as a friend than to scare or hurt him in any way.  
  
"I was just thinking…" he paused to look at Cyan, "that maybe the being human wont last and that we may just not exist the next minute. And that we may recombine with our medabot selves or 'die.' I love being human and all so far it's just…is it temporary? Or will it last for the rest of our lives and we grow…old?"  
  
Trying to lighten up the mood Cyan comments, "That sounds more like what Rokusho or Vega would say. Don't worry about that too much, or else you'll get wrinkles! I'm sure that nothing deviating will happen to use in that way," 'I have a way with words, I just had to open my big mouth! Wrinkles! He'll never get them on his beautiful face!' As Cyan mentally cursed himself out Max was feeling strangely better about omitting his fears.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Cyan looked back at him and asked, "What for?"  
  
"For being some one I could talk to man. And if you say any thing about this conversation to any one I'll give you a Metabeeboppin!" then both of them realized what was said and smiled and were on the verge of laughing. It got so bad that they got their pillows to cover their mouths. They fell asleep and weren't bothered by Max's questions about how long they'd be human.  
  
It was now morning. the breakfast was pancakes. They packed up the tents and went on with the mission once again. 


	10. Part Ten: Traps

Part Ten: Traps Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID. But Tagenoshi, Marchshio Shigeoki and Kishi Shigeoki are my creation, do not use them without permission. In a way Vega, Max, and Cyan are mine in a twisted sense, but I'll be glad to share them if you ask nicely and tell me were the story will be posted.  
  
Author note: I don't know how Sumilidon acts because let's face it, he doesn't speak much when he's in the picture! So don't blame me if he's out of charter.  
  
They were still in the forest and the snow was crisp, the air was chilly, and the sky was very cloudy. They all walked in silence while heading toward the base. Then Marchshio, who was in front, stopped. His hand lifted from his side, extended like a road blocker. The group stopped and waited and then.SWOSH! A giant blade, about the size of a car, swung like a pendulum. Back and forth it went.  
  
Henry looked back at the teens to see if they weren't too freaked out, he saw that most of them were. When the blade first went by Ikki was right next to Max, now Ikki had his arms around Max's neck. Max looked slightly annoyed by Ikki being so close. Spyke had fallen backwards in surprise and had fallen on Vega. Vega's eyes were huge and he had a slight blush across his face. Sloan's pants were let's say not as dry as they were supposed to be. Koji was in the mix of scared and happy. On the one shoulder was the beautiful Karin, that sensation filled him with bliss. On the other shoulder was Samantha, with an evil grin on her face. Rintaro was hiding behind Metabee and Erika was filming away with no sign of fear in her face.  
  
Henry let out a sigh and looked back at Marchshio, "Just how many traps do you think they're?" Marchshio answered, "Oh maybe.892,320,272ish. why?" they both looked back at the teens, their huge eyes and their jaws hanging loosely answered the question.  
  
They treaded on, it was going to be noon soon and already 3 and ½ hours went by since then and they avoided nearly 223 traps. Luckily for Erika she packed a years worth of film and batteries, because she filmed every hair- raising incident. The traps ranged from pits lined with sharp spears at the bottom, to lasers, to even medaots with no will that attacked any thing that moved.  
  
*GROWL, GRUMBLE.* Sloan looked down at his stomach and said, "Um can't we have lunch now?" that cued the rest of them the moan and grown about their hunger as well. Marchshio sighed and thought to himself 'They're only children and this is probably their first mission. Let's hope it's not their last.'  
  
"We can not have lunch here or else you want to be caught. then be my guest." Henry said after he saw how annoyed Marchshio was. They moved on and a few minutes passed before the grumbling from the team was finished. Now around two-hours later, after encountering more than 355 traps since their little break, they came by a very steep part of the Mountain and it seemed even with rock climbing equipment impossible to climb. Marchshio was now right next to the 'wall' and started to look for something.  
  
At the foot of the 'wall' Rintaro looked up and gulped. "Um dude. you're not seriously thinking about making us climb that are you?" Rintaro's eyes were huge. Now Henry joined Marchshio in looking for whatever it was they were looking for. Then behind a rock was another rock, Henry pressed that rock in, and then a huge bolder moved to the side. Then with a smirk on his face Henry turned towards his companions and sarcastically said, "Open say'sa me." Inside it was amazing, you would have expected a dark smelly cave, but it was paved with marble, indoor lights, and fountains. True it was dusty and some of the lights were burned out but all and all not bad.  
  
"This should be a safe place to have our meal, but be quite. For we are the base's entrance," Vega noticed that Spyke was far enough from the group and seemed to be worried about some thing and sat next to him. "Is something bothering you Spyke?"  
  
"Oh nothing," then he saw in Vega's eyes that he wasn't fooled. "Oh just thinking how could a diamond could help dominate the world. That's all." Vega nodded and opened his lunch container; he took out a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks and ate quietly. "Um not to seem nosey but.how come you eat really um.well mannered and not sloppy like Max and Cyan did their first times? I mean you were human for less time and yet your eating like Koji or Karin." As he says this he points to the people of example. Then he stares into those beautiful brown eyes, leans a little closer to him. They were only six inches apart.  
  
Vega notices the sudden lack of gap between them backs off slowly with a slight blush on his white skin. He answers Spyke's question with, "I observed h-h-how Professor Hushi ate and I-I-I-imitated his actions," he paused and said, "Sh-shouldn't you start on your lunch soon."  
  
"Oh yeah you're right!" Spyke said, and he took out his lunch.  
  
(Back to the rest of the gang)  
  
"I wonder why Spyke's pointing at us?" Karin says after she sees Spyke pointing. "Ah don't worry about him," replied Koji, "Probably asking why Vega isn't with us."  
  
"You know not every one wants to hang around you all the time. And we know that Rokusho likes to be alone at times, so the same goes with Vega," defended Max. Both of them *Glare * at each other.  
  
As time passes and lunch was nearing its end shadows came and one flicked on a switch. Marchshio and Henry sensed this a little too late and gas came through the vents. Soon all of them were fast asleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Rintar: Dude! What's going to happen to us!  
  
Me: Soon it will all be reviled!  
  
Samantha: I want more lines!  
  
Me sweat-drops: Um.  
  
*Growl *  
  
Me: See you next time I update!  
  
Sara: CG, wait! I want to see action!  
  
*CG is short for The California Girl *  
  
Me: but isn't enough to have them in suspense?  
  
Sara: No! I mean WILL Cyan confess HIS love to Max!!! And what's the deal with Vega blushing when Spyke gets too close?  
  
Me: For a voice in my head you don't know the story line do you?  
  
Sara .  
  
Me: Thank you so far for all the reviews I love them! Please send more! If you have flames. then Burn away! 


	11. Part Eleven: We Meet Tagenoshi

Part Eleven: We Meet Tagenoshi Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID. But Tagenoshi, Marchshio Shigeoki and Kishi Shigeoki are my creation, do not use them without permission. In a way Vega, Max, and Cyan are mine in a twisted sense, but I'll be glad to share them if you ask nicely and tell me were the story will be posted.  
  
Author note: I don't know how Sumilidon acts because let's face it, he doesn't speak much when he's in the picture! So don't blame me if he's out of charter.  
  
Sara: Things start to heat up in the fic! Me: but noting too drastic! (Rintaro's P.O.V) Ouch! Dude! my wrists hurt! I open my eyes to see that my wrists are chained above my head and ankles are chained to a wall. I start to look around the creepy dungeon like place and see Metabee is here but, don't ask me how but I know his medal is not in him: and the rest of the gang is here too. Well *that's * a relief! But all of them are still out like a light! I also notice that all of us don't have our backpacks or jackets. Not that I minded, it's quite warm in this 'dungeon.' *Creak* the huge iron door slowly swings open. I see an out line of a man around Henry's size. He draws closer, I now see he has long Forest green hair that comes down to his waist, it's tied in a pony tail. His bangs are all over the place! Dude if you think what's left of Dr. Aki's hair is messed up then imagine that with bangs going to the top of the eyes. This Dude has the same shape eyes as Spyke only the colored part is the same size as mine are, or any one else for that matter. Those eyes were a freaky deep purple color. On both ears there's black triangular tattoos on both top and bottom with the tips of the 'triangle' pointing toward the center. The only other tattoo I can see is the one on his left check that's is a black rectangle going the long way. The tattoo doesn't touch his nose, though it comes close to doing just that. His skin is I think a light brownish color or a tan.who cares! He's wearing a white dress shirt, you know the type lawyers wear underneath that coat thing, and its collar is standing up. And he's wearing light brown baggie pants. The Dude walks over to Marchshio and had a smirk on that would scare even Coach Mountain! *SLAP!!! * (back to normal P.O.V) *Grown.ACH! * Marchshio's face was reddening by that fierce slap. The man sarcastically said. "Awwww.did I hurt you?" Marchshio looked up at the stranger with anger clearly written across his face. The man calmly continued on with, "You know your 'friends' will make excellent soldiers when I'm through with them.and I know your next question is 'how' but I'll answer that when these children wake up. These three Meda-humans are quite remarkable specimens," the tattooed man said as he was walking over to where Max was, "quite remarkable indeed." Max and the others were still out; not even an atomic bomb would wake them up at this moment. The stranger lifted Max's head, he slowly kneeled down and forcedly kissed Max right on the lips. He slid his tongue into the unconscious Max mouth and tasted the young mouth. He started to move his hands into the silk like hair, and also to the teen's back. He finally drew back and turned to face Marchshio, "Not only are they beautiful, but they also taste great!" "You leave those children alone! And also where's my sister Kishi!" "You're in no position to order me around Marchshio Shigeoki!" the stranger stood up with an evil glare in his eyes. "I can kill you right now, but I'll like to see your expression on your face when I take over the world." Then Rintaro put two and two together and shouted, "Dude you're Tagenoshi!" "And here I thought kids today were stupid." Then he slowly walked out of the room, and said to a guard next to the door to tell him when all of the prisoners had awaken. Rintaro was stunned for a moment and stared at Max and then at Marchshio, "Ummmm. Dude.uh what just happened?" Marchshio's face was filled with worry and doubt without even looking up to meet Rintaro's face he says, "Rintaro, promise not to tell anyone about what you just saw happened to Max." "Don't worry Dude I would like to forget it." "Good because I think that we'll be more disturbing things to worry about."  
  
Me: Please send in more comments please, I'll like anything from complements to flames!!!! Sara: Oh is the writer not feeling loved?!? Me: I'm just human, and humans need to communicate! Rintaro walks in the room and points his finger at me and screams at the top of his lungs, " You have scared me for life!" Me: Did not! Sara: Are you one of those 'people' who dislikes slash and or Yaoi? Rintaro: No! I'm not against same sex relationships it's just that.that creep! Dude that guy's sick! Sara: if you think that's sick then go home to your mommy! Me: Shut up! He can't do that! In a weak voice Rintaro asks, "Why not?" Me: Because I made you sign a contract! Every one in the story: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Part Twelve: Meda-humans

Part Twelve: Meda-humans  
  
Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID. But Tagenoshi, Marchshio Shigeoki and Kishi Shigeoki are my creation, do not use them without permission. In a way Vega, Max, and Cyan are mine in a twisted sense, but I'll be glad to share them if you ask nicely and tell me were the story will be posted.  
  
AN: I'll be using a little Japanese in this Chapter Japanese to English  
  
Kuso= shit  
  
Chiisai = Small, little, tiny  
  
Baka - Stupid, idiot (in most cases in the meanest ways)  
  
Hoseki= jewel  
  
Teme = You (informally) or even 'bastard'  
  
Me: I never knew how hard it was to keep people in charter and to get everyone their fair share of lines! Sara: no one said it would be easy. Sara and me: Thanks to all who reviewed! We love then!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
In a dark room lighted only by a dim hanging lamp from the ceiling and soft blinking lights of electrical equipment, there stood Tagenoshi and an undefined man that was Rintar's height. The man was in his mid 50's and was losing his gray hair. His thick glasses made it hard to see his eyes, but an evil smirk made it clear whose side he was on. Tagenoshi looks down at the man and asked coolly, "Dr. Komugi, (AN: komugi means wheat in Japanese, so sue me I wanted a name pun of my own!) are the devices ready?" Dr. Komugi nods yes.  
  
(Back to Rintaro and the rest) The others had been waking up one by one and now all of them are awake. Max, Cyan, Vega, Henry, and Marchshio tried their best to break lose of their restraints for quit some time and weren't going anywhere fast. The guard took note of this and sent word of the situation. Soon they heard footsteps coming closer to their location. Rintaro and the rest of the Medafighters, besides Ikki, were trying to reach for their Medawatches and were starting to panic when the door slowly opened.  
  
In walked Tagenoshi with Dr. Komugi following close behind with his arms full of something that at the moment they couldn't identify. In a cool tone Tagenoshi says, "Well, well, well, I see you had a restful sleep? Dr. Komugi!" Dr. Komugi trotted up to Tagenoshi and handed him two metal rings. He grabbed the rings, snapped them open and walked in the direction of Max Cyan and Vega. The first thought that went through Max's head was 'Kuso!' Tagenoshi walked slowly and creepy towards him and said, "Should I tell my plan for world domination, or should I just put these rings on you and you see what happens?" before the baffled teens could answer he was talking again like anyone taking over the wold would. "I discovered a way to turn medabots into what I call 'Meda-humans' the process is way to complex to explain to you Chiisai minded bakas." He paused for a moment and said, "In case you're wondering I hired that lunatic, just to throw you off guard."  
  
Erika was in her detective/reporter mode and stated in that matter asked, "Well that explains that, but what about the Hope Diamond!"  
  
"Oh yes the diamond! Well the hoseki as you've must have heard has a mystical quality to it. Kishi has told us the way to harness the powers and be able to hypnotize anyone in a 20-mile radius."  
  
Marchshio's face reddens in anger, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!!!  
  
"Nothing at all.just used a mind reading device."  
  
Samantha looked at the villain and thought of something, "I under stand why you'd turn Metabee and Rokusho into these 'Meda-humans' but what about Crosserdog?"  
  
"As I said before I hired a lunatic!" he stated in a cold manner and then said in a little bit lighter tone, "but it turn out well enough. at lest he turn out better then some of the other Meda-humans."  
  
"What other Meda-humans?" Spyke asked looking around as if excepting to see any. Tagenoshi smirked evilly at him and motioned Dr. Komugi to speak.  
  
The 'doctor' also gave an evil smirk. In the coldest tone a human could produce he says, "Oh well. some of them didn't cooperate and we had to use some 'medicine' to make them be more cooperating. And some were so un-loyal that we had to." Dr. Komugi paused to search for the right words, "fire them." The gang caught the meaning in the words.  
  
Ikki growled, "Teme.if you lay one single hand on my friends. I'll." Koji cut him short.  
  
He in a whisper he says, "Ikki!!! What are you thinking! We're chained up, and might I add. that we have no medabots!"  
  
Karin (AN: I almost forgot about her, no offense to Karin fans, if there are any, I seriously don't like her at all.) was going to cry at any minute. Things seemed hopeless for our heroes and they still didn't know what the rings are yet. To be continued. Me: Sorry for not updating sooner. Sara: she's just lazy. Me: I promise that we'll get to where Metabee's metal in the next chapter! And there's more coming soon. 


	13. Part Thriteen: The Power of the Rings

Part Thirteen:  
  
Notes: more Japanese-  
  
  
  
Shimatta = damn it  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Gomen = Sorry  
  
ME: Hi thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Sara: *Smiling like a baka* Yeah it's fun reading them!  
  
Me: *Looking at other fan-fiction and at reviews* What does XD mean?  
  
Sara: Excuse her, she's not the type to know these things. it took her forever to figure out what LOL, AKA, and what KO meant.  
  
Me: GIVE ME A BREAK!!!  
  
Sara: She will really like it if you told her what XD means. And she'll be more likely to do suggestions and requests if you do tell.  
  
(Henry's P.O.V)  
  
Marchshio said these guys were heartless but. Shimatta! How I miss the days when the villains where all bakas! I can tell that all of us are scared for Cyan's, Max's and Veaga's well being.  
  
I need to get out of these restraints! I hope that no one looked through my things, my Phantom Renegade outfit is in there!  
  
I look to see if I have my 'watch' on, Hai! This 'watch' beats Batman's utility belt any day! It has my mist bombs, (AN: you know the metal shaped things that the Phantom Renegade uses to make that 'fog'. So what if I made up the name!) a mini cell phone, microphone, recorder, and a pick!  
  
I should have looked for my watch earlier, but that part of my brain was still in 'La-La-Land'.  
  
Okay.slowly so no one will notice.  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
Henry was picking the lock unnoticed by anyone in the room. While he was doing this Tagenoshi moved closer to Max and snapped on the ring around his neck.  
  
(Max's P.O.V)  
  
Why did he just put a collar on my neck!?! I feel a bit funny now. and a little tired.  
  
(Back to normal P.O.V)  
  
Max's eyes have changed; instead of his energetic green eyes. they're now red and have an evil look in them. Tagenoshi looked into his eyes and announced, "It's safe to say we can take off his restraints now."  
  
The realization of what happened hit everyone like a ton of bricks.  
  
Max was under Tagenoshi's control.  
  
Me: Gomen for how short the chapter is but you know how things get!  
  
Sara: You're just lazy! As we said in the being of this chapter we would appreciate any one who tells us what XD means. In fact the first person that tells us what it means can have one short request granted.  
  
Me: What small means is like, something that wont change the story too much or an AU of the story, or a short story.  
  
Both of us: But this will only go to the FIRST PERSON!!!! 


	14. Part Fourteen: Both Halves

Part Fourteen: Both Halves  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Repeat I do not own Medabots, BUT I WISH I DID. But Tagenoshi, Dr. Komugi, Marchshio Shigeoki and Kishi Shigeoki are my creation, do not use them without permission. In a way Vega, Max, and Cyan are mine in a twisted sense, but I'll be glad to share them if you ask nicely and tell me were the story will be posted. Also I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh!  
  
Me: Thank you all for answering my question and your reviews!  
  
Sara: Yep!  
  
Me: What no witty comment from you Sara?  
  
Sara: Nah.you deserve a break. I am inside your head remember?  
  
Me: How can I forget!  
  
*Rintaro walks in* NE!!!! Why am I left out of the picture all of a sudden! *sniff* I thought I was your favorite! *On verge of tears*  
  
Me: Don't worry Rintaro! You'll be in this chapter and more I promise!  
  
*Rintaro brightens up* Awesome!  
  
Spyke: Uhhh. you have a way with girls.  
  
Rintaro: I know!  
  
Karin: Sorry if this chapter came a little slow for you but CG has a ban aid on her poor finger and the chapter wouldn't upload.  
  
*Me glaring at her and under my breath* She's so annoying!  
  
Sara: Now some more Japanese!  
  
Ne = hey Minna = Everybody or everyone Doushita no = What's wrong? O-ha = a informal way of saying hello in Japan "Wai!" = " WOW Nani = What! (( blah, blah)) =a person's point of view version of (AN: blah, blah)  
  
(Max's P.O.V) Where am I? A bed room? Wasn't I in a dungeon just a minute ago? Great! I'm still chained up! This place seems so familiar yet so. Hey aren't those pictures of me and my friends? Wai, there's a bed here too, in fact it's the bed I always wanted, cool.  
  
Now where's the door? (AN: This Idea comes from Yu-Gi-Oh.kind of. But I changed it to fit the story better. If you haven't guessed yet, it's his sprit room.) There's a noise outside.what?!?! I feel strange.Ne! The 'window' is opening, ((like one of those things you see in a movie there's a picture and the wall is swirling around it)) I see everyone there.  
  
"Ne!!!!! Minna!!!!! I'm in here!!!!! HELLO!!!!! ARE YOU HARD OF HEARING!?!?! O-HA!!!!!" No one is answering me. Doushita no? This is starting to go beyond freaky!  
  
"They can't hear you baka; you're in a place no one can save you from.your own mind!"  
  
"Nani!!!!!!! Who are you!?!" great there's a voice in my head! Hey that voice is. "Tagenoshi!!! If I'm some how in my mind then how come you're here?" "Simple really, this is kind of like a recording of my voice. I have done this to all the other Meda-humans," Tagenoshi's voice is now laughing. "This recording will allow me to see your reactions to your body's activity."  
  
"."  
  
"I have full control over your body! And you'll just watch as your comrades suffer at your hands!!!!" There's more laughter, I feel like I would of choked him to death if I wasn't chained up. I start to think about all my friends, from Ikki to Vega and Cyan. I look to the 'window' again and see their faces.  
  
(Back to normal P.O.V) Henry was still picking the lock, even though he was getting more worried about this situation by the second. 'If Max could be controlled so easily, then what of Vega and Cyan?'  
  
"Dude, we are so dead it's not even funny!" Rintaro whimpered mostly to himself.  
  
Tagenoshi gets a glint in his purple eyes and coolly calls the 'Dr.' over, "Dr. Komugi, let's bring our 'guests' to the labyrinth. I want to test Max's abilities."  
  
Understanding what Tagenoshi was saying Dr. Komugi demanded guards on his cell phone, "They'll be here shortly my lord," bowing when he said that.  
  
"Uh guys I-I-I d-d-d-don't think I like this idea!" Spyke was freaking out, more then usual, and just added tension. Ikki ignored Spyke and Rintaro and looked over a Max, "Max PLEASE SNAP OUT OF THIS!!!! Come on Max!!!!" "I think we need to add to this 'party', don't you think so my lord?" Dr. Komugi suggested.  
  
"For once you had an idea that was 'fun' that wasn't disturbing." Before more questions could be asked, a group of guards came in and started to take them away. They undid the chains form the wall and the cuffs fussed together. (AN: Just to say that all of Henry's work is not in vain because I'm not that mean.) Rintaro started to struggle, "Let go of me you over sized gorilla!" he kicked and swung his body with all his might.  
  
Marchshio sighed and thought 'Kids.never knowing when to fight or when to conserve energy.' Samantha on the other hand wasn't so penitent with the shorter boy, "Will you *stop* that already! It's not doing you any good, it's just to make you tired and you're driving me MAD!!!!" Rintaro stopped, and he looked like he was about to cry like he was going to his own funeral.  
  
Now that all of them were 'freed' from the wall; they were now being herded down the dim halls. The light of the electrical and torchlight's danced on the walls as they went to an over sized iron door. The door creaked open and there in the shadows of the opening was Metabee. Hope raced into the minds of the group. "Metabee!!!!" Vega called. "I was starting to worry about you." A relieved Cyan sighed. But then both of the non-controlled Meda-humans noticed something was off. For one thing Metabee didn't come charging in and two there were witty remarks. At that moment he stepped out of the shadows. He had a collar around his neck and his eyes were red!  
  
Me: I never knew until now how fun cliffhangers are! Hehehehehehehe!  
  
Max: You like to torture me don't you!  
  
Me: Maybe.well any way I'll update ASAP!  
  
Metabee: Well at least I'm in the story again.  
  
Rintaro: Dude! I never heard of an evil Metabee Fic before! Cool!  
  
Spyke: Um you do know that we'll probably be running and screaming ,like girls, in the next part of the story, because of that don't you?  
  
*Groans* I almost forgot!  
  
Me: I'll make sure that both Vega and Cyan get more lines in the next part! And also WILL HAVE MORE YOAI ROMANCE IN NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Part Fithteen: Back up

Part 15: Back up  
  
As our heroes stared in shock and dread they heard Tagenoshi's evil laughter ringing through the dimly lit halls. "I just thought it would be better as a two for one sale. Oh, and we can't leave *her* out of the picture, now can we?"  
  
Marchshio was going to demand to know where his sister was until, "Bother!" He looked behind him to see his younger sister, hand cuffed and being held by a bulky 7ft tall man. Kishi was trying to kick the man in the balls but after four attempts she settled down. Her face was a jumble of emotions, happy to see her brother and new friends and pissed off on being held captive.  
  
"Well Marchshio Shigeoki, you'll have plenty of time to talk to your sister on the way to the labyrinth." On the way to the labyrinth was very nerve racking. Karin looked as though she would cry. Spyke was having a panic attack; Vega tried to calm him down. "Where there's a will there's a way. We will find one, I promise." Henry was having a hard time picking the locks on his cuffs while walking and trying not to cause suspicion.  
  
Max and Metabee were just like zombies, following every command and looking lifeless. When Tagenoshi or Dr. Komugi gave orders they would say, "As you wish," and do it. Ikki was the most depressed one out of the group. Seeing his 'new' friend and medabot, who was also his friend, like this and thoughts about the near future was painful. He could just imagine it, being chased down, in a maze and be most likely killed or seriously injured.  
  
Cyan was thinking along those lines as well, but it was a bit more heart breaking for him. 'I never told him my feelings.and now I'm going to be put down by the one I.I.love. Stop thinking like that! *When* we get out of this *alive* I'm going to tell him! Even if he rejects you, little chance is better then no chance. Max.please snap out of it!'  
  
When they finally stopped and Tagenoshi had an evil smirk on his face. "Well here we are. The rules of this little 'game' are simple; you'll be able to use your medabots to try to get yourselves free while these two *will* stop you from doing so. Got that?"  
  
"You say that like we're not going to," Koji said defiantly.  
  
"I say it like that because you're not going to leave here in one piece I assure you. One of the reasons is the collars around their necks not only puts them in my control but increases their stamina. So in other words. well I'll let you find out." And with that the gang was pushed into the beginning of the labyrinth. Max and Metabee were going to begin in a different spot.  
  
The lighting was the same here and every one was going for their meda- watches. At this time Henry freed himself form his restraints. He started to pick the other's locks, when he unlocked Marchshio's lock Henry left that job to him while he get out my mini cell phone. Ring. ring. ring. "Hello?" Dr. Aki answered.  
  
"Dr. Aki, we need back up!" Henry whispered into the cell phone.  
  
"You didn't find Kishi did you?"  
  
"No, we found her, or.whatever! Um we're in a maze and I think we need The Select Corps, (AN: I think that's what the enforcers are called. The one that Ikki's dad works with.) or some other form of back up! I don't have time to explain but here's the our location and come ASAP!"  
  
"Alright Henry Agata, they'll be there soon." (AN: Henry's last name is Agata as I found out from Dark Lady who found out from Miss Neko Princess.) *Beep* Henry hung up and turned to the others, all of them were rubbing their wrists.  
  
"Okay.transport Kantaorth!" and with that the usual bright light came and there was Kantaorth.  
  
"Um.where are we?" asked the not so bright medabot.  
  
"Dude, Kantaorth! We're in this huge maze and hopping not to be eliminated by Max or Metabee!" there was a puzzled look on his metal face. All of the other medafighters transported their medabots and all of them had the same puzzled look. Explaining to the medabots was hard on them, especially for Ikki, Cyan, and Vega.  
  
"Miss Erika, wouldn't we just have to break off the rings around their necks?" asked Brass.  
  
"It should work but, it may take a while to have the effect to ware off," Kishi answered. BOOM! *Cough, cough, ak! * There was now a hole the size of a wall that was blown up. When the dust settled down somewhat, the out line of a teen and Medabot were clearly seen.  
  
Me: Hehehehehehehehe another cliffhanger! Sorry that the slash is low but there will be more!  
  
Karin: That's so sweet that Cyan will tell his feelings for Max when this is all over.  
  
*Max walks in* Hey what's up?  
  
Karin: Oh I just said it's nice that. HMP!!!!!! *Erika gags her with a sock*  
  
Erika: Not NOW! He needs to be surprised!  
  
Me: Thank you Erika!  
  
Erika: No prob! I always wanted to do that!  
  
Me: As I said before, I'm not a Karin fan.  
  
*Max looks confused*  
  
*Sara had seen every thing starts laughing* Well See you next time! 


	16. Part Sixteen: Help comes

Part Sixteen: Help comes  
  
Me: Sorry that the last two or so chapters have the. missing I just don't know why. This chapter is an experiment chapter. Which means if people don't like this idea, then you can vote it off. 5 votes will make it go away but I think I like the idea. Hey I made three medabots human, why not this? and also I think this may solve the problem of who Max will go with.  
  
Max: As I asked before, do you like to do weird stuff to me?  
  
Sara: Yes she does! *Max pouts*  
  
Me: I'm sorry but weird stuff happens to you so naturally. Oh if you Rokusho fans are wondering why he isn't here, it's because he can't be transported like the other medabots because no one has his mdawatch. More Japanese!  
  
"Anou" = "Um.." / "Excuse me"  
  
Niichan = older brother (said instead of 'niisan' as a more friendly/affectionate way)  
  
If you haven't notice yet, 'Blah, blah' is the sign for thoughts.  
  
(Max's P.O.V)  
  
*Pant, Pant* I've been struggling for quite some time and I can't seem to get lose! I have to get out!!!! Shimatta!!!! I wish there were two of me! Then I could break out!  
  
Suddenly a door appears in the room and in comes a boy around my height.I don't believe this! There in front of me.is.Me! "What!?!?!" he's not wearing the same outfit though, in-fact he's wearing blue jeans, and a long sleeve green shirt. His eyes are a darker green then mine, and his hair is in a ponytail, with the bans still there.  
  
He smiles at me and replies with, "There is a slight side affect when it comes to putting this collar on humans. You get an *almost* exact copy of the wearer of the collar."  
  
"Nani? Anou?" I'm not sure if I'm going mad or if, this is happening.  
  
"Listen, Niichan, I know it's a little weird but. please trust me!" I give him a questioning look and I see that he seems to be telling the truth. I nod and hopping I. or shall I say 'we' made the right choice. I couldn't live with myself if Vega or Cyan get hurt or killed because of me.  
  
"Alright.now, get me out." I say neutrally. I look into the 'window' again to see what my body's doing. Shimatta! I'm attacking Henry, Marchshio, Vega, and Cyan! Metabee is attacking Crosserdog and the rest of the Medabots and Meda-fighters.  
  
"Of course Niichan but it'll take a few minutes so just calm down."  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
*Whoosh!!!!!!*  
  
*Duck* Max's hand hits the wall and makes the wall he did hit turn into a pile of rocks! His red eyes held no emotion and at the same time held a murderous glint in them. Vega was a great fighter and punched him plenty of times that would of KO any body. But what Tagenoshi said about the collars increasing stamina, was true.  
  
Every one tried to get the collars off their friends, but whenever they got near their necks it was always the same. Both Max and Metabee would throw whom ever tried into a wall.  
  
(Vega's P.O.V)  
  
I'm sorry my friend, but I have to do this. I whish I didn't, but I do. Resorting to violence is not what I like to do but it's for your own good. I hope you can forgive me Max. I don't know what to do if you don't.  
  
I have to aim correctly, if I miss this shot.I may make his neck cave in. I would never be able to forgive myself.  
  
(Back to normal P.O.V)  
  
Vega aims his fist at Max's neck, he waits for an opening. That opening comes when Max aims at Marchshio. Vega throws the punch, it causes a tiny microscopic crack.  
  
Then from across the room Spyke whines, "I wish either Rokusho or Arcbeetle were here."  
  
"For once Spyke you're right! We need to fight fire with fire here and none of us can stand Metabee's rare metal except for Sumilidon," agreed Samantha. So far Metabee hadn't used the Medaforce but that was the main worry in the minds of the teens.  
  
'Oh well. I known them long enough and I now trust them with this secrete. I hope Erika won't report this when we get back. I can see it now, 'Store Clerk by Day, Thief by Night.' "Oh well.Transport Arcbeetle!" a bright light and now Arcbeetle is standing in front of Henry.  
  
Every one gasps except for Metabee, Max, Kishi and Marchshio. Ikki and Koji at the same time, "Henry!!!! Y-you're The Phantom Renegade!?!?!?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: It still amazes me how no one in that show figures it out.  
  
Sara: As the voice from CG's head, I can not let her update until my demands are meet! And they are as follow; if you do not like the idea of Max having a 'twin' in later chapters should vote! 5 of them will make this chapter go away! There is an exception if it is voted off, then 10 positive votes saying you want it back, can bring it back.  
  
Me: I'm not updating until 2 reviews come up. So review please. 


	17. Part Seventeen: Matthew, but call me Mat...

Part Seventeen: Matthew, but call me Matt  
  
Me: Just to let every one know if there's a Japanese word in the story and you don't know what it is, then check the beings of the chapters. Trust me they'll be there.  
  
Sara: to answer the question 'the kid' asked, CG has planed that when this Part of her saga ends she'll put up another part to it. It'll cover how the Meda-humans deal with human life and school. So in other words we have no idea but there will be a sequel to this. Maybe in all 18 to 20 at most.  
  
More Japanese: Chikushoume = Son-of-a-bitch  
  
Ikki and Koji at the same time, "Henry!!!! Y-you're The Phantom Renegade!?!?!?!"  
  
Spyke looked at Henry for a moment, and his face went to surprise, to really pissed off. "Why didn't you transport HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just before Henry could answer little laser canons come out from the walls.  
  
"Minna, get down!!!!!" cried Erika. Karin was backed up to a wall and was also to scared to duck... lucky for her, Marchshio came to her rescue. But sadly a laser beam cut off his long pencil gray hair. Now his hair came down to his chin. Besides that, there was no real damage.  
  
Spyke, Ikki, Erika and the other Medafighters, besides Henry went behind Nuetranurse's Nuetra-wall. The Medabots dodged the lasers and attacked Metabee. No one got a decent hit because of all the lasers and defense Metabee put up. Crosserdog and Brass worked together to shoot at the laser canons on the walls. Because of their great aim it took three minutes to get rid of the annoyance.  
  
Thanks to the punch Vega threw, Max was slowly, very, very slowly getting back his control. (AN: I mean slow! It's like he's gaining only .0003% every two minutes.) Kishi came up with a plan; first she went over to Cyan, briefed him on it and set the plan in motion.  
  
Cyan first went into Max's range of sight and called out, "Over here, Max!!!" as Max's attention went over to him, Kishi crept up from behind and grabbed the collar. Kishi was trying to break the collar with out choking him.  
  
Max's body put his arms on Kishi's and threw her over his head as if she were light as feather. Kishi crashed into Vega and they both tumbled for a second or two. Unbeknown to any one Kishi actually made the crack that Vega made bigger. Now Max was getting his control back quicker. (AN: Now it's 5% every second.)  
  
(Back to Max)  
  
"Well, at least I know she didn't try to choke me," sarcasm dripping from Max's voice. He looked down at his 'brother' and asked, "How long will take to get us out of here?"  
  
The other blonde answered, "Not too much longer...especially since Kishi *lighten* the load." As he spoke he was picking at the chains and cuffs.  
  
"Um...you said that once we're freed, you'll come to. How do you know and what's your name?"  
  
"I know this because, that chikushoume told me that, besides that I have no idea what to expect when we get back to *normal.* "  
  
"You didn't answer me, what will you call yourself?" Max pressed.  
  
"Matthew, but call me Matt," Matt smirked.  
  
(Back to the others)  
  
Arcbeetle and the other Medabots were dealing with Metabee pretty well, but they couldn't do any decent damage. Just then a flash of light came from Max, then standing in the room was another boy that looked almost exactly like Max. A long sleeved green shirt, blue jeans, darker green eyes and hair in a ponytail was all that set him apart in looks.  
  
"Hey!!!!! Mind if we join the party?" the new comer asked in a cocky tone. Every one that was behind Nuetranurse's Nuetra-wall had confusion written all over their faces.  
  
Max had an annoyed look on his face, "We'll explain later but first...as I used to say, let's get Medabussy!!!!!!!" The 'twins' ran up to Metabee and at the same time and the style struck at the horrible collar of enslavement.  
  
*CRACK!!!!!!!* Metabee's collar snapped in two! *Blink, blink* slowly his eyes returned to the baby leaf green that were his own and looked around. He saw all the damage around them and he realized he caused most of it.  
  
Nuetranurse puts down her Nuetra-wall and Ikki's joyful face looked as if he was being reunited with a long departed friend. "Metabee!!!! Max!!!!! I'm so glad you guys are alright!!!!!"  
  
"So where did you get your duplicate?" Koji asked in a way only he could.  
  
"Dude!!!! Who are you?" Rintaro asked as he circled Matt, "The resemblance is freaky."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Matt began to speak, "Before people ask more questions, my name is Matthew, but every one can call me Matt. And for how I got here- "  
  
But before Matt could start his life' story Henry buts in, "I'm sure it's a fascinating story but we need to stop Tagenoshi, before his plan takes hold."  
  
"I know where the control room is! Just follow me!" Kishi exclaimed. after a few glances at Matt they followed Kishi like a shadow. "When I was brought here I was shown where the diamond was." She panted. They ran and ran until Kishi stopped at a corner. "Now around the corner is the room I was shown that had the diamond in it, I'll go in first."  
  
Before her brother could argue she went as quick as lighting. Marchshio sighed, "Her overconfidence will get her killed one of these days." He glanced over at the teens and said, "Stay here, I don't want you getting hurt, don't help in any way until we call you," then he signaled Henry to follow, both followed in suite of Kishi.  
  
"What does he think we are? Kids?!?!?!?" asked Samantha huffed. *CRASH!!!!! BASH!!!!!!*  
  
"Seems the party started without us." Matt noted. A man was thrown out of the room and crashed into the wall. Then Henry and Marchshio were thrown out too! Every teen sweetdroped, "Men... Peppercat get in there and kick some ass!" Samantha said into her medawatch.  
  
Kishi on the other hand was quick, and could dodge better then Henry or her brother. After Peppercat joined the 'fun' the rest joined in. After making the guards running and crying for their mommy's, our heroes had seen Tagenoshi escaped from the room with, Dr. Komugi, with the blue gem in hand. Everyone noticed this and ran after them.  
  
The two villains ran and ran, until they reached a door. They opened it and ran some more. With their pursuers at their heels they finally reached the top floor of the hide out and got into a near by helicopter. The roof opened up and the blades of the machine began to spin.  
  
Ikki got an idea to keep the helicopter from flying off, "Everyone aim at the blades!" Ikki instructed to the Medabots.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rintaro: Awwwwww.....Dude not aother cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Yes aother cliffhanger! In the next chapter we'll see if Ikki's plan will work and you'll see when and if the Select Corps will come to aid our heroes.  
  
Koji: Like we need their help.  
  
Sara: Oh...like you did any thing to help. *Under Sara's breath* Whimp!  
  
Koji: Hey!  
  
Me:....Let's end this chap before the voice or Koji fight. Oh and um Please Review!!!!!!! 


	18. Part Eighteen: Bye, Bye, Tagenoshi

Part Eighteen: Bye, Bye Tagenoshi!!!!  
  
Me: If this chapter took too long for your taste, then blame my muse.  
  
Sara: I didn't know you had a muse.  
  
Me: yep I have one and I never meet it personally but I know one thing...it took a vacation!  
  
*In walks a little violet colored cheetah with big black spots* Hello!  
  
Sara: Who are you?  
  
The cheetah looked at us and purred, "My name is Yume. I'm CG's  
  
Muse." It spoke in a female tone.  
  
Me: Two questions, one, I thought muses took human form and two, doesn't Yume mean dream in Japanese?  
  
Yume: Muses take a form that inspires people. And where do you get your ideas from?  
  
Me: When I'm sleeping or daydreaming.  
  
Yume: My name fits now doesn't it?  
  
*Insert shooting sounds*  
  
*More shooting sounds and BAMM!!!!!!!!!* the helicopter's blades exploded like a bomb. They were glad that the duo wouldn't be able to escape, but there was no time to throw a party just yet.  
  
Rushing up to the de-winged helicopter, the snow was seeping in the room and was getting chilly. When they reached the aircraft Tagenoshi and Dr. Komugi were just getting out of chock. With the Hope Diamond still in hand they jumped out of the helicopter and ran yet again. (AN: I don't know what's worse, the Rubber Robbo's plans for world domination or, Tagenoshi's escape plan.)  
  
The bad men ran until they reached a dead end. Or so every one thought. In unison the 'twins' (AN: this is partly because of the natural freaky twin thing, and that their mental bond is still strong.) said, "Game over...you lose." They couldn't be more wrong.  
  
Dr. Komugi pushed a hidden button and out popped out a gun very much like the Thomson-Gun, (AN: the Thomson-Gun is a semi automatic machine gun that is associated with the gangs in the 20's in Chicago. It looks like a regular rifle with a circular bullet container near where the handle is.) and started shooting at our heroes.  
  
Yet again most of the teens were behind Nuetranurse's Nuetra-wall for cover. (AN: I know in the show she would of burned a fuse or something by now but, in my story, Karin and every one got tired of that and got Nuetranurse an upgrade in her shield.) Henry, Marchshio, Kishi, Cyan, Vega, Max, and Matt were dodging the bullets with ease.  
  
The Medabots were handling themselves pretty well enough. Blocking and dodging was what all the fighters, humans and Medabot alike, could do until the gun ran out of ammunition. For them the seconds crawled so slowly that time seemed to stop.  
  
After a few minutes the gun finally ran out of ammunition, and now the two were trapped like rats. On their faces the expression of 'OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!' was clearly written on them. Kishi moved right in front of Tagenoshi extending her hand, gesturing toward the diamond, and casually said, "I think the Smithsonian Museum will be needing that." And with that she nabbed the jewel and then laughed, ".because you wont have any use for it in prison!"  
  
After tying up the two nut jobs, Henry, Arcbeetle, and Marchshio went off in search of their things, while the rest stayed behind. While the 'search party' was looking for their things, Matt and Max were explaining how Matt came to be. "Whoa Dudes! That musta' been really weird!"  
  
"A little weird, but nothin' we couldn't handle." Max replied.  
  
"Actually I handled it more than you did! You were the one who was chained up in their sprit room."  
  
Sensing an argument about to come crashing down, Vega stepped in. "Well that doesn't matter at the moment and time would be best spent thinking about other things." The twins both sighed in defeat and left that at that.  
  
Sounds of helicopter blades came whizzing around them and wind came whirling around them. The Select Corps landed the aircraft and the enforcers rushed out and read the villains their rights and such. Dr. Aki Rokusho and Baton came out of one of the helicopters and dashed up to our stars of this fic.  
  
The three looked relieved and started to question, "Karin, are you all right?" asked the nervous uncle.  
  
"I'm fine and so are the others... oh Uncle Aki, meet Matthew!" the red head chirped. Dr. Aki gave a confused look and looked where his niece was pointing. The pudding maniac's jaw fell to the floor, for there in front of him were two almost identical blond boys.  
  
If robots and Medabots could sweat-dropped then Rokusho and Baton would have done so. Matt made eye contact and waved his hand, "Hey, Rokusho, Baton, Dr. Aki, what's up?"  
  
Ikki looked over his shoulder and said, "It's a long story..."  
  
"Yeah...I bet so." Dr. Aki replied.  
  
(Cyan's P.O.V)  
  
Well I said I would tell Max how I felt but now that promise just got complicated. Ok just wait for the right time and... I wonder how similar they are. I mean both of them said that they weren't exactly the same.  
  
I'm just a pathetic defeated dog. And with my luck they'll both have a thing for Vega!  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
The group started to explain to Dr. Aki, Rokusho, Baton and the Select Corps what had happened. "Well, then Max finally came too and stroked at Metabee-" Koji was cut off by Matt.  
  
"Excuse me?!? But aren't you forgetting about me here?!?" he and Koji argued while Erika took over telling the story. While she was finishing the story Max and Matt now were ganging up on Koji. Koji lets out a defeated sigh and walks to Karin.  
  
Vega thinks to him self, 'I can sense that Max and Matt will sooner or later will have identity crises, I can also sense that those two will have plenty of arguments.'  
  
(29 minutes later)  
  
The Select Corps all ready took Tagenoshi Dr. Komugi away to the Select Corps base. Henry, Arcbeetle, Marchshio finally came back and had the backpacks in hand. Now they were ready to leave the hide out. This helicopter was bigger then the one they flew getting here. Dr. Aki was in the pilot seat eating pudding while waiting for the 'kids' decided the seating arrangements. "Um I don't really mind as long as we get out of here." Spyke said to the rest of the group.  
  
Koji and Ikki didn't take mind and argued some more. "No, I'm sitting next to Karin!"  
  
"No, I am!" they argued like that for 5 minutes before they both sat on either side of her.  
  
Max sat down near the back and looked out the window muttering to himself, "*sigh* well time to have things go back to 'normal' around here again." He didn't notice Vega walking up to him until he sat down next to him.  
  
"Max, are you alright?" Vega said in his concerned yet very caring way.  
  
Max looked up and very lightly blushed. "Umm... yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You were just a little quite, that's all..."  
  
"Oh...well I was thinking-" then ruining this occurred moment Rintaro got pushed by Samantha and landed on Vega. Which made Vega fall on Max, now Vega was lying on Max's shoulder, with his head only inches away from Max's face and was blushing madly. 'I wonder if those lips are as soft as they look.' Wondered Vega as they stayed like that for only a second.  
  
"That's what you get for calling My Peppercat SLOW!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a very pissed off Samantha. That made every one jump and two minutes later every one was in a seat.  
  
Matt and Cyan were the only people who witnessed what almost happened between Max and Vega and weren't very happy about it. Cyan didn't want Vega getting Max. Matt wanted Vega so both were a little jealous of the suitor of their crush.  
  
"Well you guys will defiantly will have an interesting summer ahead of you," stated Henry. His comment wasn't answered because by now everyone was asleep besides Marchshio Kishi and Dr. Aki. Just three more weeks before school ends and an entire summer vacation await them.  
  
Me: Well I got two things to say, one is that this is the last chapter in this saga, but I will have a sequel about the summer and stuff like that. And two when you people e-mail me please writ something in the subject section that notifies me that you read my fanfiction or something like that because I share my e-mail address with my sisters.  
  
Sara: Thanks for reading and soon CG will have the sequel written and every thing!  
  
Yume: Even though I'm her muse I would like to hear your suggestions.  
  
All of us: Thanks for Reading! And hoped you enjoyed!!!!!! 


End file.
